The Misdreavus Menace Part 1
by Raichu
Summary: Two boys have stumbled upon an strange midnight event. What are the Clefairy doing, and why? Read and find out how Ash and his friends are involved in one of their most amazing adventures ever. Part 2 continues as a separate story.
1. A Fright in the Night

_My third fanfic. Please read and review.  
_

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**PART ONE**

**Chapter One -- A Fright in the Night**

It was a warm summer night, and the bright full moon shone patchily through the canopy of leaves and branches, casting eerie shadows on the forest floor. The two boys crept cautiously and quietly between the trees. While the mischief in their minds made it an effort to suppress their excitement, they had to be careful not to alert their potential victims. 

It wasn't long before one of the boys noticed a worm-like creature, about a foot long, crawling between the shadows. 

"Hey, Trav! There's one," he whispered to the other, pointing. "I'm gonna get it!" 

The boy lunged forward towards the creature and grabbed it firmly between his hands. He grazed his knees and elbows when he landed, but he didn't care. The pleasure from torturing his victim would outweigh the annoyance of a few scratches. 

"Got it! I'm gonna squash it," he told his friend, "after I pull its legs off." 

"I like it better when they're Metapod," commented his companion. "I like seeing how hard they can get before I crack them open." 

"Stop wriggling," complained the boy as he wrestled on the ground with his squirming captive. 

"Matt, did I tell you about the one I caught two weeks--" 

"Yeow!" came a scream from Matt. "It stung me." 

He jumped to his feet, clutched one hand with the other, and bobbed up and down in pain. 

"Matt, don't you know the difference between a Weedle and a Caterpie?" asked Travis, vainly attempting to hide his amusement. 

"Ow! Ow! I wanna go back now," replied Matthew, his former excitement now thoroughly dampened. "How can I tell the difference in the dark?" 

"Well keep the noise down. If there are Weedle here, then there are gonna be Beedrill around too." 

As the two boys quietened down, they noticed an unusual hum. They looked around, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then, all of a sudden, the cool, white moonlight was supplemented with a strange, pinkish glow. 

The pair looked up, and through the leaves they could make out an outline of a large circular object floating above the trees. Around its perimeter were everal evenly spaced white lights, and underneath it was a bright ring of phosphorescent pink. The odd colour made the trees look even darker than before. The atmosphere was so eerie that both boys visibly shuddered. 

The floating object was moving steadily towards the edge of the woods. The two boys looked at each other. Curiosity overcame fear and they decided to follow the strange object. 

When they had caught up to it, the pink glow had stopped. It had landed in a small field adjacent to the woods. The pair came up to a large tree at the edge of the woods and peered from behind it. The object was as large as a house, about as high, and dark except for the several small but bright white lights around its circumference. 

"Matt," whispered Travis, "let's climb up the tree." 

Travis climbed up the tree without waiting for a reply. Matthew tried to follow. 

"Can you help me up? My hand's still sore," he whispered. 

Before Travis could reach down, a bright patch appeared on the strange object's dark surface, almost directly facing the tree where the boys were hiding. Both boys felt an odd sensation in their stomachs. They could hear their hearts beat in the silence of the night. Travis lay low, resting on a thick branch in the tree. Matt stood quietly and watched from behind the tree trunk. 

The bright patch steadily grew in size. When it stopped growing, it must have been several feet wide and about as high. It was not uniformly bright: along the bottom were two dark circular patches. The realization came to the boys that this was not only an entrance into the strange object, but perhaps a doorway into part of an alien world. 

The two dark circular patches began to move. Both boys' hearts thumped. Matt's hair bristled. As the thought entered their minds that the dark moving shapes were inhabitants of an unearthly vehicle, they both remained petrified, scarcely able to think. 

The two shadowy visitors moved forward. They were not very tall, and their silhouette was oval, nearly circular. The boys heard what must have been the voice of one of the beings: 

"Clefairy! Clefairy! ... Clefairy! Clefairy!" 

The voice was high pitched, almost squeaky, and definitely not threatening. In fact, its tone conveyed a sense of need and urgency. 

"Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy!" it continued. 

Quite unexpectedly, Pokémon of all description began to approach the craft and to come to a stop in front of the two oval figures. In the glow of the vehicle's lights, Matthew could make out amongst the gathered audience some Caterpie and Weedle, a few Rattata and a Beedrill. He desired to look up and derive some reassurance from Travis's presence, but he dared not take his eyes away from what was happening before him. 

The squeaky voice continued its repetition of the same few syllables. Only the intonation varied from one iteration to the next. Gradually, more and more Pokémon were added to the group. As it appeared that no harm was coming to him, Matthew relaxed slightly. 

Suddenly, something bumped him on the shoulder. Matthew started in fear and, by reflex, struck the object with his sore hand. He yelled in pain. 

What turned out to be a harmless Butterfree ignored him and flew on. The voice of the ovoid creature, however, went silent. Matthew quickly hid himself, his back to the tree trunk, his body tense and fear in his face. His thought turned to Travis -- could his friend do something to help him? He stood still, trying hard to hear over his pounding heart the slightest sound that might give him a clue as to what would happen. He heard no sound, not even from any of the gathered Pokémon. 

Then he heard faint footsteps. They were slowly coming closer. He felt like screaming but he dared not. Should he stay and hope for the best, or should he run? 

The footsteps sounded like they were only yards away. Matthew couldn't take it any more. He decided to run. He began to make a dash back into the forest. After only a few footsteps, he heard the voice again, but it was not repeating the same words. This time it felt like a song, a song that pierced right through him into his soul. But it was not unpleasant: it eased his mind, and calmed his fears. He continued trying to run, but each step felt more sluggish than the last. He took another step, another... one more... The music was soothing, even beautiful... It begged him to stop and listen... 

Matthew didn't quite remember when he lost consciousness. The next thing he was aware of was a difference voice, a familiar one, calling his name. 

"Matt, can you hear me? Matt, where are you?" 

Matthew opened his eyes. He was still in the forest, but something looked different. The shadows had shifted and the moon was no longer overhead. He felt cold, but the pain in his hand had eased. He got up and called out. 

"Travis, here I am." 

The two found each other and immediately went to explore the clearing where the strange craft had landed. The field was empty. Not a single Pokémon was in sight. 

"That's funny. You'd think something that heavy would've left some kind of mark on the ground," Travis pointed out. 

"Well that bush over there's squashed," replied Matthew. "But you're right. Hey maybe it was just floating over the grass and never landed all the way down." 

"Matt, we've got to get back before we're missed. I think we were asleep for hours." 

On the way back, Travis commented, "I bet none of the guys'll believe us when we tell them." 

"I wonder what it was all about," wondered Matthew. "You know, I think we better tell the police. Someone should know what we saw." 

Travis stopped and looked angrily at Matthew. 

"No way! Officer Jenny knows my Mom. If she finds out I've been sneaking out at night, I'll never hear the end of it." 

"But Trav, isn't it important?" 

"As important as my fist in your face?" 

With that, Matthew did not want to insist. "I suppose no-one'll believe us anyway," he reconciled. 

The pair walked silently and thoughtfully back to town, then each to his own home and the comfort of his own bed. 

_  
How did you like it? I wanted to write a piece without Ash-tachi, in fact about characters who weren't even trainers, and this became my first chapter. Ash and the others come in in the next chapter. I also wanted to have a go at describing what it would feel like to be struck with a Sing attack. I hope it was successful. Please send in your reviews._


	2. A Dinner and a Winner

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Two -- A Dinner and a Winner**

A few weeks later, on another warm evening, Professor Oak, a well-known Pokémon researcher, had invited some friends for dinner. Professor Oak was tall with white hair, getting close to retirement but still healthy and strong. He owned a large estate in Pallet Town, where he had many of the varied and interesting creatures known as Pokémon living in conditions that simulated much of their natural habitat. That evening he had invited Gary Oak, his seventeen-year old grandson, Ash Ketchum, a boy of Gary's age, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, an eighteen-year old girl called Misty, and a younger boy, Tim, who was a relative newcomer to Pallet Town. [_Author's note:_ Tim appeared as Timmy in _The Purr-Fect Hero_.] 

All the younger guests were Pokémon trainers. They caught Pokémon, usually in the wild, and raised them and trained them to compete in matches. In theses matches, Pokémon would battle using their variety of amazing powers and techniques. Misty was the leader of a Pokémon Gym at Cerulean City. At such gyms, trainers would come and compete against the gym leader. If they won, they would receive a badge as a token of their victory. Trainers who received enough badges by defeating various gym leaders would qualify for competing in annual Pokémon League competitions. 

In case you are unfamiliar with this evening's cast of characters... well, not much chance of that if you're reading this, but, for the record... 

Gary was tall, of medium frame, with brown hair and handsome face. He had his grandfather's perceptive brown eyes and a matching intelligence. Unfortunately he did not share his grandfather's friendly and charitable disposition. Not that he was unkind or mean-spirited--not at all. He just conveyed an air of superiority. Most people did not mind that, except for one, whom Gary went to extra effort to demean, one Ash Ketchum. 

Ash, the likely hero of our story, was a bit shorter than Gary, though a little better built, with medium-length messy black hair and broad face. As of old, he still wore jeans, a black tee-shirt and green, fingerless gloves, although he did not wear his official Pokémon League hat as often. Ash's cheerful expression with big enthusiastic eyes and broad grin did not convey a sense of intellect. Not that he was dumb--he just had to learn things the hard way, unlike Gary, who planned ahead and thought things through before undertaking anything. Ash, on the other hand, followed his feelings, which he felt deeply. He tended to infuse enthusiasm and encouragement in younger people that were like him, such as Tim. 

Tim, erstwhile Timmy, was a trifle short for his age, with straight black hair and a round face. He was starting to lose his childish plumpness, no doubt due to the copious walking and training demanded by his Pokémon journey. Tim looked up to Ash as a model Pokémon trainer, something not recommended to the reader, but since Tim is a character in a story, the author has seen fit to inflict him with this malady. Tim recently won a Cascade Badge from the Cerulean Gym leader, Misty, giving him eight badges in all, so he was looking forward to the coming annual Indigo League competition. 

Misty's turn: she was tallish, slender, with a modest figure. Her medium-length red hair was worn out for the evening, although she usually found it more practical as a Pokémon trainer, especially as a water trainer, to tie it in a ponytail. Ash admired her, not only for her pleasent, pretty face with delicate, feminine features and large, cerulean eyes, but her personable manner and perceptive mind. Hidden behing her exterior red-haired beauty was not only a beautiful heart but a red-hot temper. Misty forwent her usual jeans and tee-shirt attire for a flowing evening dress decorated with cute Poliwag spirals and pictures of Staryu jewels. Misty's interest in Ash was itself an interest for Mrs Ketchum, who was keen to look out for her son's future, especially as Ash had little forethought when it came to Pokémon and hardly any whatsoever when it came to anything else. 

Mrs Ketchum had the most cheerful disposition of all those present, with a tall, homely face and neat brown hair worn in a ponytail. She too wore an evening gown, but a plain red one. 

Among Professor Oak's guests were also present three Pokémon, at least three that were not stored in their Poké balls. For the uninitiated, these were small, spherical devices in which trainers normally stored their Pokémon. Tim had a Persian, a large, white, cat-like creature with a jewel on his forehead. [_Author's note:_ This Persian evolved from the Meowth in _The Purr-fect Hero_.] The two were an inseperable pair and an excellent team. Ash was followed around by two Raichu. To distinguish them, Ash called one of them Pikachu because he had him as a Pikachu prior to his evolution. The other he nicknamed Sparkle. When Pikachu met Sparkle, Ash and Pikachu made a difficult decision to part. Pikachu then evolved and went to live with Sparkle. However, the separation was short-lived. After several months, the domesticated electric mouse convinced his forest-dwelling mate to forego the rough country life for the comfort of a human home, and they returned, together, to live with Ash and his mother. 

That evening, Professor Oak served his guests a wonderful dinner in hounour of an occassion that shall be explained forthwith as we listen in on the group's conversation towards the end of their meal. 

~ ~ ~ 

"How have you been, Professor?" asked Delia with her usual cheerful smile. "I haven't seen you in the neighbourhood lately." 

"I've been very well, thank you," the Professor replied. "I spent a pleasant week with Bill. It was supposed to be a holiday, but I found I couldn't get away from work." [_Author's note:_ Bill appeared in _Mystery at the Lighthouse_, occurs as a character in the Game Boy game, and is featured on a pretty handy Pokémon card too.] 

"Oh, what happened?" inquired Misty. 

"Professor Fern came to visit Bill and the three of us spent most of the week discussing his latest studies." 

"What were they talking about?" Ash asked curiously, always eager to learn about Pokémon. 

"Well," continued Professor Oak, "Professor Fern has a theory. He noticed how the same species of Pokémon can appear different in different parts of the world. For example, Jigglypuff that live in mountain foothills generally have larger paws and tougher skin than those that live in plain areas. He's also noticed similarities between species. Jigglypuff and Clefairy, for instance, have a similar set of attacks, they both evolve in the same way, and they have a similar shape." 

Everyone listened with interest. 

"So?" questioned Gary, his eyes narrowing. 

"So, goes Professor Fern's theory, the differences between the two species is not much more than the differences between members of the same species. Maybe, he says, Jigglypuff and Clefairy came from a common ancestor." 

Everyone looked amazed, except for Gary who seemed skeptical. 

"In fact, he suggests that maybe all Pokémon ultimately came from a common ancestor, and just changed in different ways over a very long time." 

"Grandpa," said Gary, "maybe Jigglypuff and Clefairy looked similar, but how does he explain the differences between Onix and Gastly, or Shellder and Ponyta?" 

"You have a good point," replied Professor Oak. "The theory is still in its infancy, and isn't widely accepted. But...who knows?" 

"When I was a kid," said Ash, "there was a theory going round that Pokémon came from another planet." 

"I wouldn't exactly called that a theory," responded Gary. "There were just stupid stories going round." 

"Who cares what you call it," replied Ash defensively. "I didn't believe it." 

"Take it easy, you two," said Misty. 

"Hey!" interrupted Tim, who up to now had been quietly eating his third helping. "The other day some kids I know were talking about spaceships with Pokémon on them." 

"I suppose they saw Pokémon coming out of a spaceship in the middle of the night when no-one else was around," commented Gary sarcastically, but not with the unpleasantness he used when addressing Ash. 

"I don't know what time it was supposed to be," replied Tim. "One guy said that he heard about someone seeing Pokémon go into a spaceship, but another guy heard about Pokémon coming out of a spaceship." 

"Kids your age have a good imagination, Tim," remarked Mrs Ketchum. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear." 

"Yes. These stories pass on from one generation to the next," added Professor Oak, "and they're often altered or embellished." 

After a brief pause, Professor Oak announced, "Well, thank you all for being here. I invited us all in honour of Ash, who will soon be Pallet Town's first Pokémon Gym leader." 

"I'm so proud of him," said Ash's mother. "After working so hard, my boy's going to make something of himself." 

"It's only for a few years, Mom," explained Ash. "I'm not giving up my dream of becoming a Pokémon master." 

"Well he wouldn't've been able to get that far without _your_ help, grandpa," injected Gary. 

"That's true, Gary," replied Professor Oak, "but I dare say Ash deserves considerable credit. He's been training very hard for very long." 

"I heard that the mayor of Pallet Town is helping in some way," said Misty. 

"Yes," the Professor answered, "there's vacant land in and ideal spot, so the mayor's donating it for the gym." 

"What about a Pokémon Centre?" asked Tim. 

"I'm modifying a room in my laboratory. That will do as a treatment centre for the time being. If the gym is successful and eventually certified, the Pokémon League will be happy to establish a Pokémon Centre with more facilities closer to the gym. 

Tim looked Ash in the face. "Will I be able to train with you there?" he asked. 

"'Course you can, Tim," repled Ash happily. "It's gonna be great!" he proclaimed with a confident grin and a hand gesture to match. 

"Yeah, yeah! We'll wait and see," said Gary. 

"I've been doing fine at Cerulean!" replied Ash, getting angry at Gary's incessant remarks. 

"Doing fine defeating every beginner you're faced with," Gary responded. 

Ash's blood was beginning to boil. "I'd like to see _you_ try to be a gym leader," he yelled. 

Misty wanted to diffuse the situation. "Hey Ash, it's a warm evening. Why don't we go for a pleasant walk?" 

Ash decided that a walk with Misty might indeed be pleasant, regardless of the weather. Although he had been spending two days a week at Cerulean City Pokémon Gym for a few months now, they were both kept busy and he hadn't spent as much time as he would have liked with her on a personal level. 

"Sure Misty," Ash replied. "Thanks for the dinner, Professor. You don't mind if we walk around outside, do you?" he asked politely. 

"That's fine, Ash. You and Misty go ahead," answered the Professor. "You both know the grounds as well as I do." 

When they were outside the mansion, they took each other's hand and surveyed the dimly lit undulating grounds before them. 

"Do you want to go down to the pond?" Ash asked. 

"Yes, that'd be nice," Misty answered. 

As they walked along a cobbled pathway through the grass, Ash found himself feeling glad to be with her. A longing came over him to somehow draw closer to her, but he had no idea what the right way was to break the ice. Did she feel the same way? How could he know? Misty could have a vicious temper, so he didn't want to do anything to offend her and maybe spoil their relationship. 

"How long is it before the gym is ready?" she asked. 

"I think it'll be four more weeks." 

"I guess we won't be seeing as much of each other then." 

Ash turned and looked at her. She looked back with a half-smile. Was she happy to be rid of him? Or was she putting on a brave appearance in the face of coming disappointment? 

"Don't worry, Misty," he said reassuringly. "We'll think of something." He spent a moment admiring her flowing red hair, which was not in its customary ponytail, and then they continued on. 

As they approached the pond, Ash couldn't help noticing how beautiful it seemed. The water was dark but serene. The reflection of the clear, starry sky was vivid and appealing. How strange that he had never noticed that sort of beauty before. 

The pair came to the bank. Ash courteously helped Misty sit down, then sat down next to her. His longing to do something was welling up inside him. Should I try and say something, he thought. Can I put my arm around here? He decided that even if he could succeed in expressing his feelings, he could not be sure of whether her response would be positive. 

Finally, he ventured to say, "I like the reflection of the stars in the water." 

"They're pretty," agreed Misty. 

Not half as pretty as you, thought Ash. Even though he would have liked to say something like that out loud, he was unsure whether it was the right way to go about it. Further away along the bank Ash saw a Rattata approach the water. It eyed Ash suspiciously, but after a few moments decided it was safe to ignore him and dipped its muzzle into the water. As it began to lap the water up, Ash reverted his attention back to Misty, but then a subtle movement caught his eye again. Another Rattata came up to the first. The two small creatures sniffed each other, the second licked the water of the first one's face, and the two nestled down comfortably next to each other. 

Seeing them only made Ash more aware of the nagging emptiness inside him that quietly asked to be filled. There was only one way to find out what would happen with Misty, he decided, and that was to try something. Pretending to shift his position, he moved his left arm behind Misty and leaned back on it for a few moments, and sighed. He then shifted forwards again while gently placing his arm around her waist. 

Ash could feel his heart pump. He was half-waiting to be scolded. Instead, he felt Misty rest her head against his shoulder and lean her legs against his. Ash wouldn't've been able to put his feelings into words even if he tried. All his adolescence he had been chasing Pokémon rather than girls. Now both had come together in a way he had never dreamed possible. 

He was surprised how warm and soft Misty felt against him. While they had come into physical contact numerous times in their travels and adventures, Ash couldn't help but sense a new meaning in holding her. Feeling pleased with the new experience, they sat together, enjoying the starry pond and each other for quite a while. 


	3. The Dare

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Three -- The Dare**

The same night, somewhere near the outskirts of Pewter City, stood a group of five boys. They were standing outside a cave in a steep rocky hillside. The ground was stoney, the hillside bare. There were few trees to block the illuminating glow of streetlights from a nearby road leading out of the town. Though none of the boys was over eleven years of age, the lights were casting long, irregular shadows on the uneven terrain. The light, however, did not reach very far into the cave. 

The boys stood in two groups facing each other. 

"Here's the dare," said John, the tallest boy in one group of three. He was the eleven year-old, very solid, with straight, short, dark blonde hair and a squarish but pleasant face, "You go into that cave far enough so we can't see you, and stay there for ten minutes." 

"I hope you remembered to bring a torch," said John's brother, Philip, who was two years his younger. He had similar hair, though he wore it longer, which, along with a more rounded face gave him a much cuter look. 

"You'll need it to see the ghosts," added Andrew, who was more commonly known as Drag, since his plump form, mousey hair and poutish face tended to remind other kids of a Dragonite. He was not much younger than John, but was noticeably shorter. 

The other group of two consisted of the two boys we met earlier. Travis was ten, as solid as John and nearly as tall, with thick dark hair parted at the side. His friend Matthew was a younger ten, shorter, with short brown hair which he hardly ever bothered to comb. When Matthew heard Philip's remark about a torch, he nervously checked his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten his flashlight. 

"I don't believe in ghosts," said Travis. 

"You will after you've been in there," replied Drag. "We've seen them." 

"That's why if you get lost in there," said John. 

"we're not coming to get you," finished Phil. 

"Maybe they're ghost _Pokémon_," suggested Matthew. 

"Huh-uh, Matt," replied Phil. "They're not Gastly." 

"and they're not Haunter," continued Drag. 

"and they're not Gengar," said John with finality. "They're _ghosts_. And if you stay there for ten minutes, in return, I'll give you this Weedle. Think how much fun you can have with that." 

John took a Poké ball out of his pocket. It was unusually coloured, black and yellow instead of the more customary red and white, with a small white winged icon reminiscent of a Butterfree. 

As he held out the Poké ball in his outstretched hand towards Matt and Trav, Matt remembered his experience of a few weeks ago and cringed. 

"What? You're not scared of my puny little Weedle, are you?" mocked John. 

"Har, har!" jeered Travis. Pointing towards John's pants, he retorted, "Who'd be scared of a puny little thing like that?" 

Matt, Phil and Drag all snickered in unison. 

"Huh!?" exclaimed John blankly. Then his face reddened from both embarrasment and rage as the meaning of Travis's comment hit him. 

"Listen, Trav," he spoke angrily. "I'm not gonna sit around here all night. You go into the cave for ten minutes by my watch, and I'll give you my W-... I'll give you the Weedle in this Poké ball. Agreed?" 

"Agreed," replied Travis calmly, still smirking. 

Matt looked at Trav in the face, trying not to look worried. He didn't really want to go through with this, but on the other hand, he didn't want anyone--certainly not Travis--think he was a coward. 

"One thing, I just remembered," John mentioned. "When you're finished with the Weedle, I want the Poké ball back." 

"Huh!? Why?" asked Matt. 

"It's my dad's. I gotta give it back." 

Phil took a closer look at it. "Hey," he exclaimed, "you took one of dad's Bug balls! You're gonna cop--" 

"Shut up," John interrupted him. "OK, you two," he said turning back to Travis and Matthew. "Let's see how scared you are when you come running back out." 

The five boys gathered at the entrance of the cave. Matthew pulled out his flashlight as he followed Travis inside. 

"Careful," advised Travis, "the floor's bumpy." 

"Don't let the Diglett bite," Drag called out after them as the daring duo slowly proceeded into the darkness and disappeared from view. 

  
_Hope you liked it so far. If you want me to keep you informed of updates, just e-mail me your e-mail address._


	4. Clefairy Capers

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Four -- Clefairy Capers**

Back in Pallet Town, with the onset of the evening chill, Ash and Misty decided to return to the house. As they slowly walked the pathway, they caught each other's glance and stopped to consider the mutual adoration in their respective countenance. The warmth in their hearts dispelled their concern for the cold air without while their faces drew nearer. Ash had never kissed a girl before and had sometimes wondered what the big deal was. Tonight it looked like he was going to find out. Or so he thought. 

Their budding romantic moment was unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of an unusual hum. As they looked around to try and identify the source, they noticed a pink glow emanating from the other side of a low hill to their left. Curious as ever, Ash quickly climbed up the slope in order to investigate. Misty followed. 

When he reached the top of the crest Ash could not believe his eyes. A large cylindrical object as big as a house was slowly approaching. It was illuminated by a series of white lights along its perimeter, while the pink glow they had noticed appeared to have its origin somewhere on its lower surface. It slowed down and began to descend just as Misty caught up. 

"Ash!" was all she could say. 

The two of them remained motionless as the craft finally stopped, apparently resting on the grassy plain less than a hundred metres beyond the hill where they stood. Suddenly, a hatch opened on one side of the object, and two short creatures stepped out. Ash and Misty could only see them side on, with the figures' backs illuminated by light from the object's interior. 

"Quick, get down," Ash whispered, although at that distance his voice would not have been heard above the pervading noise. Misty complied, and they both fell on their stomachs, only their heads peering over the top of the crest. 

After a short period of silent awe, Ash managed to say aloud, "They look kind of familiar." He frowned, trying to picture them in his mind. 

Then the hum stopped suddenly, leaving them momentarily with a vacant memory of the sound. 

"I wonder if..." Misty began. 

"Ssh, I think I can hear them say something." 

One of the two creatures indeed appeared to begin to utter some kind of sound, but from where they lay, they could not make out very clearly what it said. Soon however, the short creatures stepped forward onto a landing, turned around periodically in various directions, and the one speaking raised its voice. 

"They look like...," began Misty again, but couldn't bring herself to believe what she was thinking. 

When the talking creature turned to face them, they distinctly saw what it was and heard what it said: 

"Clefairy! ... Clefairy, fairy!" 

"...like Pokémon," Ash finished Misty's sentence. Thoughts swam through his mind. The stories he heard as a child... what Tim had heard from his friends... could it be true after all? 

"It must be some kind of prank," Misty thought aloud. But their thoughts were broken as the ground before their faces ruptured and a small brown head appeared. 

"Diglett!" it announced, following which several more heads appeared, and they all started to furrow their way down the hill towards the Clefairy. Soon the Diglett were joined by Rattata, Hoot-hoot, Nidoran and others, along with some of their evolved forms. Before long, the Clefairy had an audience, namely, Professor Oak's Pokémon, mostly nocturnal ones, but a few sleepy diurnal latecomers supplemented the group. 

"I'm going to get Professor Oak," said Misty. 

She didn't get time to move before the pair of onlookers got a shock at what they next saw. One of Professor Oak's Oddish hopped up to the Clefairy. After a brief exchange, the Oddish continued on and entered the strange craft. Then a Rattata did the same, then a Noctowl. 

"They're taking Professor Oak's Pokémon!" said Misty. 

"You go tell the others, I'll put a stop to this," responded Ash. 

"Be careful. Don't do anything rash," she urged as she slid down the incline towards the house. 

Meanwhile, Ash had other ideas. Professor Oak needed those Pokémon for his life's work. He had no idea what the Clefairy were doing or how they were getting them into that unusual floating object, but he had to put a stop to it. Being a Pokémon trainer, Ash's immediate approach to the problem was to take out a Poké ball. 

"Charizard, go!" he cried as his six-foot, fire-breathing, prize fighter appeared. "Fly over there and tackle those Clefairy," he commanded, pointing towards the ship. "Hurry!" 

The fire-tailed monster grunted assent, spread out its dragon-like wings and took off. It flew high to pick up speed, then aimed at one of its targets. By the time the Clefairy noticed the red-scaled guided missile coming straight at it, it was too late. Before it could react, Charizard's speeding mass knocked it flat to the ground. It squealed as it rolled over head first, then landed, unconsious, on its back. 

Charizard continued its swoop upwards, turned around, and aimed for the second Clefairy. This time, however, it was ready. As Ash watched from his vantage point, he saw the other Clefairy look up, face Charizard, open its mouth and emit an unusual sound. From that distance, he could not hear it very clearly. Nevertheless, the drowsiness he began to experience told him what the Clefairy was doing. 

"Ash, what's going on," called a young voice from behind. 

Ash turned and saw a puffing Tim halfway up the slope, preceded by his Persian. The others weren't far behind. 

"Professor Oak's Pokémon are going into a space ship!" replied Ash. "At least that's what I think it is." 

Without waiting for Tim's response, Ash anxiously turned back to see what Charizard was up to. To his dismay, he saw the giant lizard on the ground, asleep. A few more Clefairy appeared from out of the ship. Two of them picked up their fallen companion and started dragging it up a ramp towards the hatch. 

"Great Gengar!" exclaimed Tim, now standing next to Ash. "So it's all true!" he managed to say between breaths. 

Having rescued their fallen comrade, the Clefairy gathered around the dozing dragon. Meanwhile, with the situation under control, a few more Pokémon began approaching one of the Clefairy and then entering the craft. 

"What on earth..." came a voice behind Ash and Tim. Ash turned to see Gary, his eyes open, his mouth wide enough to swallow a Caterpie. "Hey, that's grandpa's Pokémon... Huh!? I didn't know he had a Charizard?" 

"Urr, that's mine," said Ash sheepishly. "The Clefairy sang it to sleep when I sent it to attack." 

Before Gary could retort, Ash yelled. The Clefairy, he noticed on turning back to the scene, were trying to lug Charizard's awesome mass towards their ship. 

Finally, the rest of the group arrived, all equally stunned at the veracity of Misty's report. 

Professor Oak spoke. "It would be fascinating to know who those Clefairy are and what they want with my Pokémon." 

"We've got to try and attack again," said Ash. "We've got to stop them." 

"I'm reluctant to agree," remarked the professor. "Ordinarily I'd like to find out why this is happenning, but we don't have the time. If that's a ship, it could take off any minute." 

"And it looks like they're trying to Shanghai my Charizard," continue Ash. 

"If we try and knock them out with a physical attack," said Gary, "we'll be too close and they'll fight back with another sing. We've got to fight from a distance." 

"Maybe Pikachu can get close enough for a thundershock," suggested Misty. 

"What do you think, Pikachu," asked Ash. 

"Rai!" it answered affirmatively. 

"Raichu!" called out Sparkle, anxiously concerned. 

"Raichu, chuu!" replied Pikachu confindently, grinning as if there was nothing to be worried about as it proceeded to waddle its way down the incline. 

Worried that it might not make it in time, it went down on all fours and started to sprint. It quickly overbalanced and rolled over headfirst like a Jigglypuff all the way to the bottom of the hill. 

"Raaaiii!!!" it cried, until its backside hit a rock, sending its body a foot into the air, and it landed flat on its stomach with the wind knocked out of it. 

"Chu!" gasped Sparkle, its black beady eyes staring in dismay. 

Pikachu knew it was out of shape. As it tenderly rubbed its sore bottom, it resolved to convince Sparkle to let it train and battle with Ash again. 

Naturally, the Clefairy noticed the commotion by now. A few of them were busy chattering among themselves, trying to figure out what this Raichu and the people at the top of the hill were up to, while the rest were still struggling with the unconscious Charizard. 

The Raichu got back onto its feet. Embarrassed at its act of clumsiness in front of both its mate and its former trainer, it decided to show off by knocking out all the Clefairy with one awesome thunder attack. It hunched its shoulders, tensed its face, aimed very, very carefully (thunder attacks were known for their inaccuracy), and concentrated very hard to build up a good solid charge. Its cheeks sparked as the solutions in its electric sacs churned. 

The Clefairy watching it sounded a hasty alert, and all of them promptly began to move back. 

"Chuuu!" cried the Raichu as a bright, thundering, yellow blast of pure electric power arced from its glowing body through the air, and landed just short of its mark, just a few feet short of its now retreating targets, right were they used to be only seconds before. 

"Chaaarrr!!!" roared the winged monster, woken up with a start as if it was electrified by an alarm, shocked by a bucket of water and jolted by a thump on the head all simultaneously. Needless to say, it was furious, and it looked it. 

Charizard got onto its feet, stretched and raised its wings, and looked around to identify its attacker. The flame on its tail flared fearsomely and it snarled and hissed in anger. All of Professor Oak's Pokémon that were still in the vicinity made a hasty retreat towards the nearby trees surrounding the meadow, and the Clefairy rushed to the safety of their ship. 

"Raichu!" pleaded Pikachu desperately for clemency. The ensusing melee was not a pleasant one, as fire and electricity were exchanged back and forth. The Raichu's agility on land barely compensated for Charizard's power of flight, while the overgrown mouse's lack of fitness was barely compensated by the flying monster's elemental weakness to electricity. 

Finally, Ash had enough, and ran down the hill, yelling at his closest Pokémon friends to stop their squabble. Meanwhile, Pikachu ran towards the Clefairy's ship to try and hide under the protruding landing and ramp on which the Clefairy stood earlier. Charizard swooped low and tried to head Pikachu off with an ember burst. 

The Clefairy, who did not want their machine damaged by a stray blast of fire from the approaching lizard, took matters into their own hands. The two bravest among them poked their heads out of their hatch, took advantage of the squabbling Pokémon's distraction with each other, and aimed a sing attack at their respective targets. 

Charizard tried to fly away, but its wings that normally bore it up began to feel like weights pulling it down. It lost what little altitude it had, slid along the grass until it ran out of momentum, then remained there, looking so peaceful that a passer-by would have wondered what all the preceding fuss was about. 

Pikachu, resting metres away from the craft, was out like a light. While Ash ran towards it, so did a few of the Clefairy. As he saw them dragging its limp form up their ramp, Ash felt a surge of adrenaline, and ran like he had never run before. 

Sparkle, too, helplessly worried, ran down the hill towards her companion. Misty and the others looked on in concern, unsure of what to do. 

Ash heard the machine start to hum. His anxiety rose to fear, his lungs craved for more air to fuel his pounding legs, his heart started to ache as he drew closer, but not close enough. 

The Clefairy had only just finished dragging the Raichu into the hatch when the pink glow from underneath the craft burst into brilliance. Ash did not know where his strength came from as he raced up the ramp. Only the sickening feeling that he might never again see the creature that had meant more to him than anything in his life before drove him forward beyond endurance. Looking ahead he could see a little inside the ship. There was a small brightly lit hallway, perhaps a metre and a half high and equally wide. A panel near the inside of the outer doorway was lowering. It was already half closed when the outer hatch too began to close. 

"Nooo!" Ash shouted as he took a dive, closing the remaining distance in a single bound. He landed at the foot of the hatch, curled himself into a ball, and rolled in under the lowering panel as it closed him off from the world behind him. 

Outside, a desperate Sparkle shot out futile electric blasts at the humming machine. On the hill, Misty and Delia gasped in horror as the most important person in their lives disappeared inside the unearthly vehicle. The craft gently rose from the ground, the pink glow escaping yet strangely failing to brighten the green grass beneath. Sparkle cringed in fear at the sight, helpless and destroyed. 

The ship then rose into the air, flashed an even brighter pink and disappeared as if it had never been. The sound of Misty's scream tore through the air, replacing the hum that had vanished with the craft. Delia's world went as black as the night as she dropped quietly to the ground. 

_   
I saw a rerun of _Clefairy Tales_ shortly after I wrote this chapter. That was the episode that inspired this story. I noticed that Pikachu was abducted by the Clefairy in that episode too. Well, I had forgotten that completely, so I don't feel that I've plagiarized--well, at least not too much. _


	5. Ghost Tunnel

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Five -- Ghost Tunnel**

"Trav, is... isn't this... far enough?" stammered Matt. 

"What are you worried about?" Matt could detect a smirk in Trav's voice. "There's nothing here but us." 

Travis suddenly stopped. Matt bumped into him. 

"Hey, watch it!" 

"Sorry, I didn't see you stop." 

"There's nothing here," Travis repeated, quietly this time, an uncertainty coming over him. 

"Why did you stop?" inquired Matt worriedly, sensing the uncertainty in Travis's tone. 

"There should be Diglett in here." 

"You've been here before?" 

"No," replied Travis, "but that's what everyone says. This cave's supposed to go all the way to Vermilion City. It's where Pokémon trainers come to catch Diglett." 

"It's night time. Maybe they're asleep." 

Matt shone his flashlight on the ground around them. Sure enough, there were plenty of holes, furrows and dug up piles of rubble. But not a single Diglett was to be seen anywhere. 

"Let's just go a little bit further," suggested Travis cautiously. 

"Can't we just wait here? How many more minutes are left, anyway?" 

"Shine your light ahead," ordered Travis, ignoring Matthew's request. Matt complied. 

There was a twist in the tunnel up ahead. Trav walked towards it. Not wanting to be left alone, Matt caught up with him, stumbling a few times over the rough terrain. 

They followed the tunnel as it winded to the right. 

"Did you say something?" asked Travis. 

"No, I thought you did," said Matt. 

"Ssh!" 

_...don't know...land next..._

"I can hear something... but I can't," whispered Matt, confused. 

_...allies...solve..._

"I think I can hear it inside my mind," whispered Travis in reply. "Let's go further." 

"Let's get out of here," whispered Matthew urgently. 

"No, I want to figure this out." 

As they moved on, the thoughts entering their minds became clearer. 

_...group missile...need our help...have machines..._

"Switch off the light. Tread quietly," ordered Travis. 

Matthew uneasily did what he was told. The minute they were plunged into darkness he started trembling. 

_...group missile...they help us...we help them..._

"Wh...what are those v...voices inside my head?" 

"Ssh! Come on!" 

They inched forward gingerly, feeling their way around the bend until the point where the telepathic sensation was strong enough to be perceived intelligibly. 

_We must distribute machines in caves. They put lookouts in all likely places. They send message to us when they see transport machine land. Their machines tell us where go. Group missile helps us. We take over, we conquer, we prevail!_

"Ah!" gasped Matt aloud, more at the intensity of hateful feeling that accompanied the last few thoughts than at the words that formed in his mind themselves. 

At the sound of his voice, the thoughts stopped. Then they blared again, more menacing than before. 

_Who is here?_

_Spies! Find them!_

Matt switched his flashlight back on and swung it around. What the boys saw caught their breath away. Before them was a group of floating, misshapen phantoms. Their forms were composed of wisps and strands of ethereal darkness. Their eyes were expressionless yet terrifying. 

_Kill them!_

_No! Can't do on this world._

_Others come look for them._

_They maybe not heard much. Read their minds._

Terrified, Matthew and Travis turned to run out the way they came. Matt swung the flashlight ahead of them. Out of thin air, one of the ghouls appeared in their path, and they both screamed in fright. Suddenly, they could feel their minds being violated, searched, sifted for memories of what they had witnessed. They could feel tendrils of mental pressure pull out one memory after another. They tried to resist but they were rewarded with pain. Matt screamed again and had to yield. Travis held out several moments longer, but he too succumbed to the invasion and shouted in terror. 

~ ~ ~ 

Meanwhile, outside the cave, John, Phil and Drag heard the screams and waited gleefully to enjoy the look of horror in the boys' faces as they came running out. After a minute, their faces fell. After two, no-one had still emerged. The three boys looked at each other. They certainly had no intention of causing them any genuine harm, but then they had absolutely no intention of going in after them. 

"Stay here," said John finally, sounding serious. "I'll go get Dad." 

He ran up to the road, then turned along it and dashed back towards town. 

~ ~ ~ 

_They not know anything important._

_They are not threat. Let go them._

After the last few agonizing minutes, the boys were relieved to "hear" that. 

_Wait! Hynotize them._

"Oh no," uttered Matt, "First we get sung to sleep by Clefairy, now we get hyp-...Aaah!" Matt screamed again as his mind was violated once more. 

_What you know of Clefairy?_

_When you see them?_

_What they doing?_

"I... I don't know anything," said Matt. But he realized that they didn't care about his answers. The questions were being asked to prize the memories into his consciousness. 

~ ~ ~ 

About fifteen minutes later, outside the cave, Phil and Drag heard a car stop on the road and two doors open and shut. 

"John?" queried Philip nervously. 

John and his father ran up to them. 

"Where are the boys?" asked John's father, a tall, strong man with an authoratitive face, much like that of his older son. 

"Dad, they went in the cave," answered Philip, partly relieved now that help was here. "I heard them screaming, but they're still not out." 

"How long ago did they go in?" 

The boys looked thoughtfully at each other. 

"Hold on," said John, who had remembered his watch. "They were supposed to be back out ten minutes ago. So it's twenty minutes." 

"But I only heard them stop screaming about five minutes ago, Mr Brown," added Drag. 

Mr Brown took out a Poké ball and released a Charmander. 

"John, Phil, come with me. Andrew, please stay here and call the police for help if we're not out in ten minutes." He took out his mobile phone from a pocket and handed it to Drag. 

"Flash!" he commanded his Pokémon as it led the way into the cave. Its tail flame lit up brighter, bright enough to allow the insides of the cave to be seen clearly. Mr Brown followed the Charmander, then John, then Philip at the rear. 

They followed the tunnel as it curved slightly to the left, then sloped gently down for a few metres, so that the entrance was soon hidden from view. 

"Hmmm... something's odd," said the boys' father. "I know it's been years since I came through here, but something's different." 

"Dad, there's ghosts in here," both boys said simultaneously. 

"You mean Haunter and..." 

"No, They're real ghosts," interrupted Phil. "We saw them in here a week ago." 

Their father looked doubtful. 

"Drag saw them too," pleaded John. "Go back and ask him if you don't believe us." 

"They were scary, but they didn't hurt us or nothing. They just scared us out." 

"Maybe those guys got stuck in a Dugtrio hole or something," suggested John. 

As they reached the twist that Matthew and Travis had passed earlier, Mr Brown stopped. 

"That's it. That's what's different." 

"What?" asked the two sons in unison. 

"There are no Diglett in here," said Mr Brown, his voice echoing through the cave. "This place used to be full of them. Brock told me he caught one in here just a few months ago." 

They pressed on around the bend. 

"Char!" uttered the Charmander, who up to that point had been leading the way quietly. It pointed with one of its front paws, and ran ahead. The others followed. There, lying motionless on the floor of the cave were the two young boys. 

Phil froze. "They're not...?" He couldn't manage to express his fears in words. 

John bravely followed his father up to the still bodies. Mr Brown bent down and examined both of them carefully, then gently placed a hand on one boy's face, then the other. 

"They're unconscious. I'll try and wake Travis." 

He gently shook the boy a few times, trying to rouse him. Travis made a rough sound, moved his head without opening his eyes, then fell back into unconsciousness. 

"OK, Matthew's lighter, you two carry him out. I'll follow behind with Travis. We're going to have to take them to hospital." 


	6. The Stowaway

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Six -- The Stowaway**

Ash's mind was a swirl of darkness and confusion. Where was he? What was he doing? He struggled to remember. He was aware of a cold, hard surface beneath him. His body felt wretched and exhausted. 

"Misty...," he mumbled. Her memory seemed to excite him, helped him gather his thoughts together. He had gone for a walk with Misty and really enjoyed it. 

It dawned on him that he must have been unconscious and that he was slowly coming to. But why? His eyelids felt heavy, all his muscles worn out, as if he had run a marathon. 

Then recollections began to coalesce. Yes, he had been running. He had hurled himself into what could have been a spaceship. He remembered rolling under a closing hatch, the bright interior lights, then motion, motion he was not used to, nauseating him. He had gotten dizzy and then must have passed out. 

But why had he done it? He struggled to remember. 

Suddenly, the memory came flooding back as if a dam had burst. He sat up, opened his eyes and shouted. 

"Pikachu!" 

It took him a few moments to gather in the scene around him. He was in a room with a very low ceiling--he was sure that his head would hit it once he stood up. He was resting on a metal surface, his feet dangling past the edge. The surface itself was merely a foot off the floor. There was a doorway directly in front, leading to a corridor. As he turned his head to the right, a movement caught his eye. He jerked around and saw a couple of round, pale coloured creatures. 

Ash gasped in surprise, and the two creatures jumped back with a start. 

"Clefairy," one of them said gently, it's eyes full of concern. 

Ash pulled himself together. "Where...where am I?" 

"Clefairy, fairy," said the second creature, approaching him cautiously and trying to sign to him with its paws. It touched him gently and tried to push him back onto his back. 

"Oh, you want me to rest? I can't till I find out where I am and what's going on. Where's the Raichu you kidnapped?" 

Ash tried to get on his feet, but his head swam and he collapsed. 

"Clefairy!" they both said, reaching out to help him. 

"All right," Ash agreed, "I'll lie down." 

They helped him back onto his back onto the hard, low bench. 

"Can't anyone tell me what I need to know?" 

"Clefairy?" came a perplexed response. 

Ash sighed. How can he communicate when every sentence these creatures said sounded exactly the same? He decided that they were right. He had to recover his strength. There was no way he could figure things out in his condition. But why was he feeling so lousy? He knew that he had run his guts out, but he was fit. He must have recovered by now. 

"Clefairy," one of the Clefairy said soothingly to him. Then it turned to the other and said what sounded the same except for the intonation. The other one stepped outside the room. At least they don't seem to mean me any harm, Ash thought. 

His giddiness having eased, Ash decided to look around the room. It was reasonably well lit, but there was no light bulb. The whole ceiling itself seemed to emit a gentle glow. On the wall to his right there were some shelves with objects on them that he couldn't identify. Some had strange protrusions and knobs. Others could have been some sort of containers. The other wall, he now noticed, had a window. It was small and square, and it was dark outside. Wherever he was, it was night time. 

Unless...a sickening feeling possessed him. Unless he was still on the ship floating somewhere in space. He looked out more intently. He was relieved when he made out some bushes, or at least, some type of plant life just outside. Wherever he was, he was either on earth, or on some terrestrial planet somewhere. 

"Clefairy!" 

Ash turned his head. The Clefairy had come back. He noticed it was carrying something, a round object between its paws. From the way it was carrying it, it could have been a cup. 

"Clefairy," it said again sweetly as it handed it to him. Ash looked inside and saw a colourless liquid. It looked like water, but until Ash could ascertain where he was, he was reluctant to take risks with alien substances. 

"Clefairy!" it urged. 

Ash noticed for the first time that he was thirsty. After the long walk, the run to the ship, and goodness knows how long since, it wasn't surprising. 

The Clefairy saw his reluctance. It took the cup off him, brought it to its lips, and took a sip. It handed it back. 

"Clefairy," it uttered again, since, after all, that was all it could say. 

Ash had to think. He didn't know how long it would be before he could get back home, even if he ever did. He would survive without food for a few days if he had to, but he would die without water. The Clefairy were Pokémon, and like many Pokémon, they could eat similar food to people. The vast majority of Pokémon needed water to survive. Chances are, it would be safe to eat and drink whatever they did. Regardless, he had little other choice. 

Ash took the cup and took a small sip. It felt and tasted like water. He drank the rest. It felt so good, he asked for more. 

"Clefairy," it said, seeming to understand, took the cup, and hopped quickly out of the door. The Clefairy seemed to be kind to him, but their one-word vocabulary was starting to grate. 

After the second cup of water and the extra rest, Ash tried to get onto his feet again. He found himself steady this time. He turned to his two hosts. 

"Please, isn't there any way you can understand me? I need to know where I am. I want my Raichu back, and I need you to take us back home." 

"Clefairy?" said one, its head tilted. 

"Clefairy!" then announced the other, and motioned Ash to follow it. 

Ash followed awkwardly through corridors obviously designed for Clefairy dimensions. They passed a couple of other Clefairy who eyed him curiously. Eventually they reached the outside. 

It was hard to see in the dark, but Ash could make out darkened objects that could pass for bushes and trees. Here and there in the distance there was the occassional lit window, but by and large, the night was dark. 

Ash had an idea. He was never much into astronomy, but he thought it would be worth a try. He looked at the sky. Fortunately it was clear and the stars were bright. He tried to remember what the sky was supposed to look like. Where were those familiar constellations: Krabby, Tauros, the huge Arbok? Even in the southern hemisphere, he knew of the famous Mantine, but he couldn't find that either. 

The Clefairy urged him to move on. Soon they came to another building, but this one was dark. One Clefairy knocked on the door. There was no answer, so it knocked harder and called out. Eventually, the door slid open and a Kadabra appeared, looking sluggish and bleary eyed. 

"Clefairy, Clefairy, fairy!" said one of the Clefairy urgently. 

Kadabra looked around, seemed to notice Ash for the first time, then jumped out of his skin. 

"Kadabra!" it uttered in surprise. 

Great, thought Ash, another one-word vocabulary to endure. 

"Clefairy, Clefairy," the Clefairy continued. 

_Come inside._

"Huh!?" Ash couldn't work out how he had heard someone speak his language. But then, did he really hear it? 

Before he could figure it out, the dark, outdoor scene vanished before his eyes. He felt a slight tingle through his body, and the scene switched to somewhere even darker. A split second later, a dim, diffuse illumination appeared from above, and Ash found himself with the other three Pokémon inside a room. There were some strange furnishings, and some objects that could pass for bean bags, but no-one sat down, so he remained where he was. He didn't look up, but he was sure that his head was less than an inch from the ceiling. 

_So you stowed aboard the Clefairy's transport vehicle?_

Ash finally figured it out. The Kadabra was sending thoughts to him telepathically. He wondered whether to answer a question like that. Were they trying to accuse him? 

_We are not going to harm you. I am simply stating a fact._

Ash looked stunned. 

_Yes, there are no secrets when we read each other's mind._

"So where am I?" Ash asked aloud. 

_We're in my house, which is on the Clefairy's continent of a planet that is not our own._

"_Our_ own?" 

_I was born on your planet too, but my home is here now. I do not know how far this planet is from yours, but it is too far for me to teleport. The only way back is by using the transport vehicles._

"I can get back then?" 

_When can you take him back?_

"What?" 

"Clefairy, Clefairy," said one of the Clefairy. So that last telepathic thought was addressed to them, Ash figured. 

_They leave again in a day and a half, although a day here is a little longer than a day on our world of origin._

Then Ash remembered why he was there. He was about to ask, when Kadabra replied. 

_Your Raichu will be free to return too, but it may choose not to, at least for a while. It is the same with all the Pokémon the Clefairy bring here._

"Can I see it?" 

_He wants to see the Raichu you brought._

"Clefairy!" 

_It is sleeping, as indeed I should be, and so should you. I expect that your first transportation would have caused you some discomfort. You need to rest._

"But why are the Clefairy doing this? What do they want with our Pokémon?" 

_I will see you again in the morning and I will explain everything then. For now, I must go back to sleep. I am not as young as I used to be. Good-bye._

Ash did not even have time to respond before the Kadabra's three visitors were teleported back outside. 

At least he knew that Pikachu was OK and that they could go back home. Or was Kadabra lying? No, it said there were no secrets when communicating telepathically, and could read his mind to prove it. 

Soon the Clefairy brought him back to the building in which he had woken up, and took him to a very small room with a padded floor. They motioned him to enter. At first he was uncertain as to how he would fit. He would have to lie down and pull his legs up. A soon as he did so, a dim glimmer appeared, the temperature rose slightly and a curtain automatically moved across the opening. It was suprisingly cosy and comfortable even if somewhat cramped. 

Ash took the hint, closed his eyes and relaxed his body as best he could. He knew the enormity of what had happened to him would take a little while to sink in. He mused for a while, until tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep. 

_  
All right, did you figure out the constellations? Krabby and Tauros are, of course, Cancer and Taurus. I can only presume that they're a reasonable fit since I've never looked at them (I don't even know if you can see them from my southern latitude). Arbok is Scorpio. Have another look at it--the scorpion's pincers can pass for Arbok's flared neck. Mantine is the Southern Cross. It's the best Pokémon I could think of, but I think it's a good fit. _


	7. Doctor Proctor

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Seven -- Doctor Proctor**

Early next morning, at a house in Pewter City, a phone call woke up a sleepy young couple. 

"You get it," said a tired female voice. 

"I was up later than you," came the reply from her drowsy, male companion. 

She forced one eyelid open and eyed the clock. "Oh well, I've got to get up for duty soon anyway." 

The nicely proportioned body of Officer Jenny made its way out of bed to the videophone in the adjacent living room. She made sure that the camera was switched off before she answered. 

"Hello?" she said. 

"Hello, Jenny? It's Dan here." 

A baby started crying in an adjoining bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake up Clint?" 

"Can't be helped," replied Jenny. "Hold on a sec... Brock, can you check the baby?" 

After a moment's hesitation, Brock replied. "All right. Who's on the phone?" 

"It's Dan Brown." She turned back to the face on the phone. "What's up, Dan?" 

"Something happened to Matthew and his friend Travis." 

Jenny gasped. "They're not hurt are they? Does Flint know?" 

"Yeah," said Dan, "He's been at the hospital all night. Don't worry, there's no physical injury, but it's really strange. They sneaked out again last night and went into Diglett's Cave. My kids were with them but they stayed outside. Some kind of dare. My kids heard them scream and John came running back all the way to get me." 

Just then a bleary-eyed Brock walked in cradling a six month-old baby. 

"And then?" asked Jenny. 

"We found them unconscious in the cave. As I said, they don't seem hurt, but they haven't come to." 

"Did you report it?" 

"Oh sure, a policeman's already interviewed me and both my boys." 

"OK", said Jenny, "thanks for letting us know. I'll get in to work straight away. I'll give my cousin in Vermilion a call too." 

"Hi Dan," inserted Brock. 

"Oh, hi Brock. I'm sorry. Did I wake you guys up?" 

"Don't worry about it. You know, Dad's been worried about Travis getting Matt into trouble." 

"Tell me," asked Dan. "Have you heard anything peculiar about Diglett's Cave recently? There wasn't a Pokémon in sight in there." 

"No, not really." 

"Anyway," finished Dan, "I better get back to the hospital. Flint's been up all night worrying. I'll see if I can give him a break." 

~ ~ ~ 

Two hours later, Brock walked in to the hospital to see his young brother Matthew and his friend Travis lying in bed. Jenny was there, talking to Dan and Flint, and Travis's mother was sitting along side her son's bed, asleep. 

"Hi guys," he announced, "any change?" 

"Brock, nice to see you again," replied Dan. 

"Hi Honey," said Jenny. "Where's Clint?" 

"Suzie's looking after him. He's just had a bottle. She sent me here to take over so Dad can go home and get some sleep." 

Flint turned to face his oldest son, but remained silent. His face was full of weariness and concern. 

"Off you go, Flint," said Dan. "Brock and I'll call you if there's any change." 

"Come on," added Jenny. "I'll take you home. I've finished all I can do here." 

"By the way, Jen," asked Brock, "have you turned anything up?" 

"Well my cousin at Vermilion says there's been reports of large numbers of Diglett at that end of the tunnel, but nothing more." 

The father and daugher-in-law waved goodbye to Brock and Dan and left. Flint briefly turned back to see Travis's mother, but she was still asleep. 

Shortly afterward, a nurse came to check on the patients. She checked Matthew's pulse, blood pressure and temperature, and then moved on to Travis. As she examined him, the boy stirred. His mother instantly woke up and looked at him hopefully. The boy opened his eyes. Brock looked from a few feet away, and shuddered at the glazed eyes and expressionless face. 

"Trav, sweetheart," said his mother. 

The boy turned towards her for a moment, but his expression did not change. 

"I'll call the doctor," said the nurse after finishing her examination. 

Several minutes later, the doctor arrived. He examined the boy, who hardly responded or moved. 

"He appears to be in some kind of shock," the doctor finally said. "There's no apparent physical injury, but I suspect psychological trauma. Does anyone know what happened in the cave?" 

Dan Brown stepped closer. "I found both of them unconscious. There was no sign of anything that may have happened, but my sons heard them scream." 

"How long will he be like this?" asked his mother. 

"It is difficult to say. He looks very badly affected, so it could be days, possibly even weeks. In the mean time, all we can do is make him as comfortable as possible." 

"Just yesterday he was so full of life," said his mother. "Mind you bragging about what he's been up to, but I'd be willing to put up with all that and more just to have him well again." 

"There is a specialist visiting today," continued the doctor, "a Dr Proctor, who uses revolutionary new techniques involving Pokémon to treat patients. He might be able to help. It's up to you to decide, Mrs White." 

"Hmm... are there any risks?" asked Brock. 

"You will have an opportunity to discuss that with Dr Proctor. It depends on what course of treatment he recommends. I am suggesting it because he is visiting here today... and because conventional medicine has nothing else to offer." 

~ ~ ~ 

An hour or so later, the hospital nurse led Travis in a wheelchair into an observation room, where Dr Proctor and Nurse Joy had already set up. The hospital nurse stepped outside to an observation window and stood next to the boy's mother, Brock and Dan. 

Inside the room, they could see the doctor open a briefcase. It was full of Poké balls, neatly arranged and clearly labelled. The observers could hear what was being said through a speaker. 

"Nurse Joy, we'll start with Drowzee." 

"Yes, Doctor," replied Joy. 

She picked Drowzee's Poké ball and released the Pokémon into the room. It appeared in a flash of red light, uttering its familiar drawn out "Drooowzeeee". 

"Drowzee," began the doctor, "we need to hypnotize the patient." 

Drowzee stepped in front of the boy, lifted up its left hand, and started swaying from side to side. It stared into the boy's eyes, saying "Drow...zee..., drow...zee." 

Travis's expression did not change. 

"Travis," said the doctor, "nod if you can hear me." 

Travis slowly nodded once. 

"Can you speak? Shake your head if you can't." 

Travis opened his mouth. All that came forth was a hoarse whisper. He shook his head and tried again. 

"No, it's OK," said the doctor, "just relax. Remember back to last night. You were with some boys at Diglett's Cave. Do you remember?" 

Travis raised his head as if to nod, but then started breathing heavily and became agitated. 

"Drowzee, increase hypnotic power," ordered the doctor. 

Drowzee started swaying again, uttering its name slowly. Travis soon calmed down. 

"Travis," asked Dr Proctor again, "do you remember being in Diglett's Cave?" 

Travis slowly nodded, uncertainly at first, then firmly the second time. 

"You were found unconscious. Do you remember what happened to you?" 

Travis opened his eyes and mouth wide, but his face remained expressionless. It was an uncanny sight, as if he wanted to appear frightened, but could not establish a reason why. 

"Drowzee, maximum hypnotic power." 

The Pokémon obeyed, concentrating all its efforts on helping the boy. 

"Did someone hurt you?" continued the doctor. 

Travis bobbed his head gently, as if a timid child half his age would do. 

"Was it a person who hurt you?" 

Travis shook his head. 

"Was it a Pokémon?" 

Travis shook his head again. 

"Do you remember what it was?" 

Travis looked blank. 

"Drow...zee...," said the Drowzee with a strain. 

"Doctor," said Nurse Joy, "I'm not sure how much longer Drowzee can maintain full hypnotic power." 

"That's all right," replied Dr Proctor. "Drowzee, reduce power gradually." 

"Shall we try Hypno?" suggested the nurse. 

"No, I think he's already under the effects of hypnosis. We need to get past the hypnotic barrier. We'll start with Abra." 

Outside, Mrs White was looking very worried. 

"Do you think this will work?" she asked the hospital nurse standing next to her. 

"We'll have to wait and see," she replied. "I'm sure your son is in good hands." 

"Yes, but he's all I've got. Ever since his father died, he's been getting himself into so much trouble." 

"I've met Dr Proctor once before," added Brock. "He's very good. I wouldn't worry too much." 

The group noticed that treatment with Abra had begun and diverted their attention back to the window. 

"Abra," said Dr Proctor, "establish telepathic contact." 

"Abra," it hissed softly. Though the Pokémon seemed to be sitting idly with its eyes closed, they could see Travis's agitation. 

"Abra!" hissed Abra violently, standing up. 

Travis simultaneously shot up out of the wheel chair, horror in his face. 

"Abra, stop! Nurse Joy, Bellsprout, quickly." 

Joy immediately released a Bellsprout from its Poké ball. 

"Bellsprout," commanded Dr Proctor urgently, "sleep powder, one tenth dose, on the patient please." 

Travis, seeming to understand, tried to move away, but Bellsprout's flexible body reached easily and drugged the boy. Travis stopped moving, and was easily led back to his seat. 

"Abra, report." 

Immediately, Abra transmitted to Dr Proctor and Nurse Joy the image it had received from Travis's mind. They both winced at the sense of horror conveyed to them. They could also sense some sort of pain that they could not identify. 

"Doctor," said Nurse Joy, "I don't think Abra is up to this. Whatever happened to this boy was very frightening. I wouldn't recommend anything less than Alakazam." 

A few moments later, Alakazam replaced Abra in the room. 

"Bellsprout," asked the doctor, "minimum dose of sleep powder if the patient gets up again, but try and keep him conscious." 

"Bell," responded the sinuous vine. 

"Alakazam, establish a telepathic link between me and the patient. But tread carefully please." 

"Kazam!" pronounced the psychic critter as it raised its spoons and stared into Travis's eyes. 

Dr Proctor began again to sense the feelings of fear he had felt moments ago. He was not receiving any visual communication, however. 

"All right, Alakazam," he said, "try very carefully to draw out an image of what hurt him." 

"Alakazam!" came the faithful reply. Its spoons seemed to emanate a barely visible bluish glow. The expression in its eyes became more intense. 

Travis begain to cringe in pain. 

"I can't understand it," said the doctor. 

"What is it?" asked the nurse. 

"Hold on," he replied. Then to Travis, he said, "Travis, we're not trying to hurt you. But something else did, and you have to let us find out what is was. Please let Alakazam search your mind. Do you understand?" 

Travis jerked his head away from the doctor. 

Turning to Joy, he said, "It seems he's objecting to having his mind read. I wonder why?" Turning back to Travis, he asked, "Travis, can you remember what hurt you?" 

Travis turned back warily and shook his head. 

"Do you want to remember, or do you want to stay like this?" 

Travis looked into the doctor's eyes, but the boy's face was still blank. 

"Nurse," said the doctor, "I believe he's been hypnotized into forgetting what happened to him. The same hypnosis may also have prevented his ability to speak. I am of the opinion that we need to psychically bypass the hypnotic barrier and break it from the inside." 

"I see," she replied. 

"However, something painful is preventing Alakazam from searching his mind." 

"May I try," asked the nurse. 

Dr Proctor looked thoughtful, then gave a consenting nod. 

Joy crouched down next to Alakazam in front of Travis and looked at him sweetly. 

"Travis, think about Matthew, your friend. He's sick like you. Don't you want to help him? If we find out how to help you, we can help him get better too." 

Travis looked up at the nurse, his blank expression quivering. 

"And what about your mom, and Matthew's dad? Can you be brave for them?" 

After a moment, Travis looked at his mother watching him anxiously through the window. He gave a weak nod. 

"All right," continued Nurse Joy, "we'll ask Alakazam to search your mind to find out what happened to you. It'll show the pictures in your mind to me and to Dr Proctor. We know that something hurts, but you must be brave. Is that OK?" 

Travis breathed in, then nodded. 

"OK, now think back to last night. Alakazam will help you remember." 

Travis forced himself to think back. He struggled within himself to come to grips with his memories. As he fought the pain, he found it yielding before him. Recollections returned. The dare, entering the cave, the darkness, the rubble, the hard stone walls. Alakazam faithfully transmitted these images to the doctor and his nurse. They sensed Travis remembering voices, advancing deeper into the cave, being confronted with something--horrible, ghostly creatures. Travis's glazed expression dissipated only to be replaced by one of fear, all the more intense because the boy had never feared anything before in his life. Then he remembered the monsters threaten him, hypnotize him, hurt him, inflict great mental agony. 

Travis screamed. 

At that, his mother raced into the room, ignoring the nurse's belated attempt to restrain her. She pushed her way past Dr Proctor, ran to her child and embraced him in her arms with all the love a mother could express. Travis tried to control his emotions, pretending vainly to be brave, but his feelings overcame him. He grasped his mother tightly and burst into tears. 

The hospital nurse entered the now crowded room and was about to approach Mrs White, but the doctor raised his hand. He stepped closer to her and said, "We can treat Matthew soon. Can you please make sure he's ready?" 

_  
In case you're wondering, Dr Proctor appeared in the comical episode entitled _A Chansey Operation_._


	8. Stay or Nay?

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Eight -- Stay or Nay?**

Meanwhile, light years away, Ash Ketchum stirred awake. He felt considerably better, if a little stiff from the cramped quarters. As he started to crawl out of his cubicle, the curtain in front of him opened automatically. 

He looked around. There were several other similar cubicles, but all the curtains were open and no-one was in sight. He stretched as best he could given that the ceiling was only a metre and a half high, and walked out of what must have been a dormitory. 

"Clefairy!" he heard a voice call. 

Ash turned to see a Clefairy to his left. Ash guessed that it must have been waiting for him. There was no way he would be left unguarded. 

"Can I see my Raichu now?" 

"Clefairy," it beckoned. 

Ash followed it through the building. The occasional Clefairy they passed eyed him warily. Eventually they entered an unfurnished room in which several Clefairy, a Clefable and a Kadabra were seated on the floor in a circle. A couple of windows revealed what could have passed for a bright, sunny morning. They all turned to look at him. 

_Ah, you're awake at last. We have been discussing you._

"First, can I see my Raichu?" 

_You may see him soon. For now, please pay due respect to this town's leader._

Kadabra pointed the gnarled index finger of his spoonless hand towards the Clefable. 

Uncertain of the prevailing local customs, Ash smiled, waved his right hand slightly and said, "Hello." 

"Clefable," it responded. 

_I sense that your name is Ash. May I think of you as Ash?_

"Sure." 

_Ash, I'll get to the point. The Raichu that was brought here, albeit against his wishes, has agreed to stay and help the Clefairy. He is very gracious in character, and informs us that he owes that to you. He would also like you to stay and help us._

"Stay? For how long? And what...?" 

_One question at a time, please. He can only stay for several days at a time as he has a female back home. As to the nature of the help... the Clefairy and Clefable you see around you are in the midst of a conflict._

"Clefairy," one or two of them added, with a pleading tone in their voice. 

"What kind...?" 

_The Clefairy are in conflict with horrible phantom creatures. They crash landed on this planet many years ago, in fact, several generations ago, before anyone alive today was born._

"Phantom creatures?" 

_I will project an image into your mind._

A picture slowly formed in Ash's mind. At first all he could sense was darkness, but then the darkness took form, a misshapen form, full of strands of ghost-like substance quivering about. An oversized head seemed to have beady eyes with a blank stare. 

"What are they? Some bizzare kind...?" 

_We do not have name for their species. They were once known as aliens. Now they are... the menace._

"But what's the conflict...?" 

_The oldest Clefable recall a time when they lived at peace. But gradually animosity increased, and recently they have begun to attack._

"Why?" 

_They want more land, and they want the Clefairy's transporter technology._

"Well, why can't...?" 

_Because..._

Ash interrupted. "Can't you wait until I finish speaking before you answer?" 

_My apologies, Ash. You think faster than you speak._

"Heh, heh. Misty usually says I speak more than I think," Ash said while scratching the back of his neck (that gesture had remained with him since childhood). 

_The Clefairy have generously given them as much land as they can spare. After all the trouble they have caused, the Jigglypuff don't want them..._

"Jigglypuff!?" Ash's head started to swim. There was so much to take in all at once. 

_The Jigglypuff have one continent on this planet, the Clefairy this one, and there is one more, a large continent that links the two. Unfortunately only the Nidoran can live there. The environment is poisonous and most species will only survive there a short time._

"So there's nowhere for them to go." 

_They have the land the Clefairy gave them. But now they want more. When attempts to solve the problem failed, the menace attacked._

"So why do you need help from Raichu?" 

_The Clefairy are weak against them. They have sought the help of Pokémon from our world._

Ash looked around at the group. He noticed a weary worry in the faces of the Clefairy and their Clefable leader. 

"Can't you compromise? Surely on an entire planet there must be room." 

_Unfortunately, the two habitable continents are fully occupied. And the Clefairy fear that if they give in now, then they will continue asking for even more land in the future._

"You can't ask Earth to take sides in a conflict like this!" 

_Why not? The Clefairy have lived here in peace for countless thousands of years. Why should these newcomers, unpleasant creatures as they are, take that away from them?_

"Clefairy!" "Clefairy!" "Clefable!" came a firm affirmation from the group. 

Ash looked at them. While he wanted to keep out of someone else's business, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. 

"If I stay and help you, I'll need to send a message back home." 

_He wants to send a message back home._

"Clefairy!?" said one of the Clefairy. 

_Ash, the Clefairy cannot communicate with your species._

"I meant a written message." 

Kadabra paused. 

_I don't understand._

Ash sighed. Obviously, in spite of their technology, the civilization had no concept of a written language. He thought for a moment. 

"Is there some sort of way of making marks or scratches on an object that you can take back to my friends?" 

_Ah, a diagram! Yes, I'm sure they'll let you make a diagram._

"Clefable," agreed the leader with a nod. 

_But what can you do with a diagram?_

"You'll see. The other thing is that if I stay here, I'll need food." 

_There is no problem with food. After I take you to your Pokémon, I'll show you one of the gardens._

"My... Pokémon?" It suddenly dawned on Ash that his Poké balls were missing, both Bellsprout and Wartortle, as well as Charizard's empty ball. Kadabra explained. 

_The Clefairy did not want an incident, so they elected to disarm you while you were unconscious._

"Oh." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Pikachu!" called Ash, finally relieved to see his Pokémon friend. 

"Rai, rai!" came the excited reply. 

The two friends ran towards each other and embraced. 

"I thought I was gonna lose you, buddy." 

"Chuu." 

A Clefairy approached holding Ash's Poké balls. "Clefairy," it announced. 

Ash took them gratefully and attached them to his belt. 

_Come, Ash. The garden is this way._

Ash beckoned Pikachu and they both followed Kadabra. 

In the daylight Ash was able to see the landscape more clearly. Numerous squat buildings were interspersed with unusual flora. There were pathways, mostly cobbled, between buildings in a way that he found haphazard and confusing, yet which the passing Clefairy appeared to have no difficulty navigating. From where he was there was not much of a long-distance view, although some mountain peaks could be seen in the distance in one direction. Now that it was daytime, there were more Clefairy about, with the occasional Clefable, and a couple of small Cleffa were playing together in front of one building they passed along the way. 

Eventually the group arrived at an area that was planted with various plants neatly arranged in rows. He could identify some as types that his mother grew in her vegetable garden. Others looked earthly but unfamiliar. Many did not look like what would grow on earth. 

Kadabra explained. 

_The Clefairy have imported many edible plants from our world, so there is an abundant supply of food that you will have no trouble eating._

Ash looked delighted. "Hey look," he said, "there's carrots and potatoes... and all sorts of stuff. I can try cooking some of my mother's recipes." 

_What does that mean?_

"Huh?" 

_What do you plan to do with the vegetables?_

"Why cook them, of course. What do the Clefairy do with them?" 

_I don't understand. The Clefairy pick them, wash the soil off, and eat them._

"Oh-oh," Ash uttered, realizing that there was going to be a lot to get used to. "But if all I eat is raw vegetables day after day, I'll end up running to the toilet." 

_Where will you run to?_

"Oh-oh," said Ash again. Ash tried to think of a way of explaining toilets to a Pokémon. He realized, in fact, that it must have been over twelve hours since he had last used one. 

_All right, Ash. Come, I'll show you how it's done on this world._

~ ~ ~ There was still an important matter to attend to if Ash was to stay here more than a very short time. He had to send a message home. One of the Clefairy led him into a room in one of the buildings. There in front of him was a table with a mechanism that comprised levers, sliding bars and various attachments. It seemed complicated, yet the Clefairy was pointing to it as if it expected him to use it. 

When Ash looked blankly, the Clefairy went to a nearby shelf and pulled off a square plate and showed it to him. Ash examined it carefully. It was a light grey colour, with etchings on them revealing a darker layer beneath. The etchings were mainly geometric patterns with lines connecting them. The Clefairy then picked up a blank plate from the shelf and inserted it into the machine. It pulled a few levers, slid one of the horizontal bars, and presto, a line appeared on the plate. 

With some trial and error, Ash figured out how to use the mechanism, and produced a message with roughly drawn, squarish characters as follows: 

WE'RE OK  
BACK SOON  
ASH 

He handed the plate to the Clefairy, and with Pikachu to interpret, asked for it to be taken to Professor Oak. The Clefairy agreed and walked off with it. 

"Now that the urgent stuff's done," said Ash to Pikachu, "let's see if we can do something about breakfast." 

"Rai," it replied, its stomach grumbling. 


	9. Know Your Foe

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Nine -- Know Your Foe**

The next day, in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was cooking some food to take over to Delia Ketchum. It was the second day since Ash's disappearance, and, needless to say, both Ash's mother and Misty were taking it very hard. Sparkle was also in a bad way. Misty was staying with Delia at her house. The three of them had refused food since that night, and all of them had to be coaxed into drinking some water and getting some rest. If it was not for Professor Oak's, Gary's and Tim's support, who knows how they would have managed. 

As Oak was stirring the pot, mulling over how he could convince Delia and Misty to eat, his thoughts were interrupted by a call on the phone. He turned the stove down to minimum heat and walked into the adjacent living room to take the call. 

Brock's face appeared on the monitor. "Hi Professor," he greeted. 

"Hello, Brock. Nice to hear from you," greeted Oak in reply. "How's the new baby?" 

"Clint's doing well. He's started on solid food, and loving it. How are you?" 

"Hmmm... I'm not too bad," replied the Professor, "but there's been an incident." 

"Is everyone all right?" asked Brock, concerned. 

Samuel Oak lowered his eyes for a moment and contemplated how to present the recent events. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said gravely. "Ash and Pikachu have disappeared." 

"What?" Brock looked shocked. 

"Yes, and his mother--and Misty too--they're taking it very hard." 

"How can you be sure?" inquired Brock, still unsure how to take the news. "How long've they been missing? I thought you had a dinner for him two nights ago." 

"It's not quite like that," explained Oak. "You're simply not going to believe it, but all of us were there when it happened--Gary too." 

"Happened?" Brock sounded confused. 

"It was two nights ago, at the dinner." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry we couldn't make it. Now I wish..." 

"You weren't to know, Brock. Now this is the unbelievable thing. A group of Clefairy appeared out of what looked like some kind of spaceship. They somehow convinced some of my Pokémon to enter it. Pikachu intervened to put a stop to it, but they knocked it out and dragged it on board." 

Brocked remained speechless. He was not sure how to get himself to accept such a crazy-sounding story coming from a person whose word he had never had cause to doubt. 

"Ash ran on board to try and rescue his Raichu," Oak continued, "but it took off with both of them inside and simply vanished in thin air." 

"You're...you're...kidding me, right?" was all Brock could say. He had known Ash for so many years now. Even though he had not spent as much time with him since he had gotten married, Ash was still as dear to him as if he were one of his brothers or sisters. 

"I wish I was kidding, Brock," replied Oak as he saw Brock's stunned face on the screen. "I know it sounds unbelievable--I can scarcely believe it myself. And Ash is all his mother has left. I don't know how she's going to cope." 

Brock's appearance suddenly changed to one of courage and determination. "There's still hope, Professor. If the Clefairy took him away, I'm sure they can bring him back." 

"Yes. All we can do for now is wait and hope." 

"And I thought we had problems here," said Brock. Oak could see that Brock felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulderes. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. 

"Well, Professor, I rang 'cause Matthew and a friend of his were attacked by some wierd ghost creatures." 

"Your brother? How hurt were they?" 

"They weren't physically hurt at all. But they were found unconscious, and unable to talk when they came to. It turned out to be some powerful kind of hypnosis." 

"Ghosts, you say?" Professor Oak sounded intrigued. "Were they ghost Pokémon?" 

"We're not really sure what they were. That's why I've rung you. We only have a rough description from the two boys." 

"So they can talk again? How are they now?" 

"The good news," answered Brock, "is that they're recovering. Trouble is, we'd like to have some idea of what attacked them and why." 

The Professor asked a few questions and Brock gave him what details he could. Finally, Oak replied, "Hmmm... I think I know what these mystery Pokémon are. However, it's very odd... I don't believe they're normally found around these parts. Excuse me while I transfer you to the lab." 

Oak pressed a few buttons to transfer the call. As he was about to walk to his laboratory, he remembered the stove and went to turn it off. 

Two minutes later, he was in his lab talking to Brock again. He turned to a computer behind him. Brock could only see the back of his head and hear the clatter of keys. A few moments later, a picture appeared on the computer screen. Oak tilted it towards the camera. 

"There you are," he said to Brock, "Does that fit the boys' description?" 

Brock looked at it carefully. "Yeah, I think so. Is there any information?" 

Professor Oak pressed a key, and the latest Pokédex voice could be heard. 

"_Misdreavus, sometimes known as the Screech Pokémon. This ghost Pokémon has only been found in the deepest caverns of Mount Silver. It is therefore rarely seen and very little is known about it._" 

"Mt Silver! That's a pretty dangerous place," said Brock. 

"Yes, as you may know, it's off-limits to the public. Only a handful of top Pokémon trainers are permitted to go even near it. As you can imagine, very few people would have been able to catch one, so we don't get the opportunity to study them." 

"So you don't have any more information?" asked Brock. 

"Hold on," replied the Professor. "I'll hook into the Pokémon League database to see if anything's been recorded." 

He spent a few moments at the keyboard again. Another synthesized voice could soon be heard. 

"_Misdreavus known attack types include ghost and psychic. Attacks that have been used in official Pokémon League battles include Confuse Ray and Psybeam. Little else in known about this Pokémon._" 

"Hey Professor, what about the unofficial databases?" 

"Well, you'd be surprised what nonsense turns up on some of those," replied Oak, "but there's one I usually find reliable." 

After another few seconds, another copy of the same picture of Misdreavus appeared on Professor Oak's monitor. This data base had no sound synthesis, so Professor Oak read out the details himself. 

"It says here that only two known trainers have them in their possession. One of them is Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty, the other someone called Jerry--I've never heard of him. It says that as well as the officially recorded attacks, they're capable of a strange attack often called Pain Split. They possibly possess hypnotic powers, including Mean Look, but this is only rumour. Hmm... Then it lists battle strategies, attack them with psychic and other special abilities, avoid normal type attacks, and so on." 

"From what you've told me, it sounds like it's our culprit." 

"Yes, but the most curious thing about what you've told me, Brock, is that they were in Diglett's Cave. That's miles away from Mt Silver--hold on, Gary's calling me. Sounds urgent. I better go." 

"OK, thanks for your help, Professor. I hope there's some good news about Ash and Pikachu soon." 

"I hope so too," said the Professor as he closed the connection. 


	10. Try to Spy

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Ten -- Try to Spy**

The transporter hummed into life and raised itself several inches off its landing frame. Inside, Ash sat nervously on the cold metal floor of the brightly lit control room next to Pikachu and Kadabra. Two Clefairy were standing at a control panel, operating levers and knobs. Two other Clefairy were standing nearby. Ash checked through the provisions he had in the makeshift backpack the Clefairy had prepared for him. 

Kadabra warned Ash about what to expect. 

_You should not have any severe ill effects this time, but you need to brace yourself nonetheless._

Outside, the transporter emitted a pink glow beneath and rose several metres about the buildings below. A moment later, Ash was almost blinded by a flash of hot pink, then, for only a moment, felt nothing, as if he did not exist. Sensation returned suddenly with a lurch, nauseating him and sending his head in a spin. As he resisted the urge to throw up, he was glad that the control room had not been tall enough for him to be standing. He noticed Pikachu had lost his balance, but Kadabra reached out and caught him on time. He wondered if that was how Pokémon felt when they were teleported in Poké balls. 

_I'm sorry for the discomfort, Ash. You may be aware that the planet rotates. This is what causes night and day._

"Yeah. So what?" Ash replied to Kadabra. Science was not one of his strong points. 

_We have just been transported half way across the continent. The process tries to take the difference in local motion into account, but it's not perfect. One gets accustomed to the sensation eventually._

Ash finally breathed a sigh of relief when the transporter landed and the party disembarked save for the two pilots, who remained to guard the vehicle. 

~ ~ ~ 

After an hour's walk, the party stopped for a rest. 

_I regret the long walk. We can't leave the transporter near the menace's territory for fear they may try to apprehend it._

"That's OK," Ash replied. At least he had had a chance to familiarize himself with the alien world. There was so much in common with his own planet: the sky was blue, the clouds white, plants were green. The ground had soil, somewhat paler in colour than earth's and often stony, but for all he knew that could have been a local aspect rather than a planet-wide phenomenon. 

The differences from Earth, though, were very striking. There was no bird life, not even flying insects. The plant life was recognizable as such and diverse as Earth's, but the shapes of the leaves, the texture of the bark, among other things, were distinctly unearthly. 

The most striking difference was the thorough blend of rural and urban. Everywhere there were buildings and cobbled pathways, yet everywhere there was vegetation. Nothing was organized in columns and rows of a typical earthly town. It looked like the Clefairy were right: the whole land was occupied, at least by their sparse concept of the term. 

Along the way, Ash had asked how come the three species of Pokémon lived on separate continents. Kadabra, and the two Clefairy through Kadabra, explained what they knew about the legends. According to old tales handed down, there were once only two continents. The Jigglypuff and Clefairy used to live on one, though they could not evolve because the mineral that they needed for that was only to be found on the other, as yet undiscovered, continent. According to the old legends, at that time Jigglypuff and Clefairy could interbreed. 

Over the millennia, the continent split in two, and the two isolated species diverged to the point where interbreeding was no longer possible. The two pieces of the split continent eventually reached the opposite sides of the larger land mass where the Nidoran lived. Travel between all the land masses then became possible, but mountains rose up to keep the species apart. The Nidoran's continent also contained poisonous substances, and the Nidoran themselves were poisonous and their evolved forms dangerous, so travel between the continents was kept to a minimum. For these reasons, the Clefairy and Jigglypuff tended to keep to themselves. 

In known history, apart from expeditions to prospect for Moon Stone, travel throught the Nidoran's land all but ceased when the Clefairy developed their teleportation technology. While that increased the social interchange between the Clefairy and the Jigglypuff, the two now divergent species essentially maintained their own independent societies. 

Kadabra communicated again to Ash. 

_Ash, we'll go through the plan once more. Over that hill is a bay. Across the water is enemy territory. As the Clefairy cannot swim, the menace will not be expecting anyone to enter via the water, so, at least we hope, that approach to their land will be unguarded. You are to wait until nightfall, then swim across on your Wartortle. Scout around quietly, learn what you can, and swim back. We'll meet you here again at dawn._

Ash nodded. 

_Whatever happens, don't get caught._

Kadabra then pointed to a nearby house. 

_The Clefairy who live there are expecting you. They will offer you food and water and a place to rest until it's time for your mission to begin. You should take the opportunity to sleep now. Have you understood all that?_

Ash nodded again. 

_Good luck._

Ash hugged Pikachu, said his good-byes, left the group and walked up to the house. 

~ ~ ~ 

Wartortle came out of the water bearing Ash on its back. Ash moved behind the cover of a large boulder before recalling his Pokémon. He did not want the crimson flash to attract attention. He then put his shoes and socks back on, which he had removed to keep them dry. He was wise enough not to walk around squelching. He was sent here to spy, with next to no training, so he was forced to use what wits he happened to possess. He was told that the menace communicate psychically with each other, and that some sense of their conversation could be picked up if one was attentive enough. All he had to do was lurk around quietly, not get caught, and try to tune in. 

Very carefully and stealthily, he made his way throught the darkened landscape with nothing but starlight to guide him. There did not appear to be any moon, at least none he had seen so far in his short time on the planet, but the Milky Way was brighter than on Earth. Ash had to be careful to remember his way back, so he made a mental note of every distinctive landmark he encountered along the way. 

For some time, Ash did not see or notice anything. He was beginning to wonder if his mission would accomplish anything. Then, as he peered out from behind a bush, trying to plot his next step, he thought he saw something. He looked more carefully, and could barely make out a shadowy mass approaching. An occasional sparkle suggested eyes, probably catching the faint starlight. 

It wasn't long before he could begin to sense their thoughts. 

_Plan...ready?_

_Attack soon._

_Gather group...go...rock area._

_We win this time._

The shadowy mass moved away, and as they did so, their thoughts faded. 

Ash pondered. They were moving to his right, which meant towards the inside of the bay and towards the battle zone between their two territories. They were obviously gathering together for an attack, maybe a surprise attack. Unfortunately, Ash had no means of warning the Clefairy. Maybe if he tried to follow them, he could find some way to overtake them. 

He tried cautiously to move out from behind the bush and spied the dimly lit landscape to his right. There was plenty of cover for him, and he tried to follow the distant shadowy figures for a few minutes. Soon, though, he completely lost sight of them. It was no use, he realized, considering the lack of light, his cautious advance and the unfamiliar environment. 

He hid again and stopped to consider his next move. It wasn't long before he sensed the presence of another group. Peering out again, he made out a smaller group, maybe only three or four, again moving in the same general direction. 

_...Pokémon planet...plan underway..._

_...capture..._

_...humans...?_

_...yes...in place...ready..._

_...we help humans?_

Humans? Ash wondered what humans had to do with anything on this world. He "listened" in more intently. It became easier as they approached closer. 

_Yes, we help human allies rule Pokémon planet._

_In return, help us defeat Clefairy?_

_Correct._

Ash suddenly felt very sick. The conflict was somehow affecting his own world. He decided he had to get back to Earth as soon as possible and warn them of the possible danger. As the creatures moved on, their intercommunicating thoughts began to fade. 

_...if attack tonight succeeds..._

_...we can take..._

He tried hard to tune in to more, but it was no use. In any case, he had an urgent message now to take back to Earth. He got out of his hiding place and turned back towards the way he came, planning to retrace his steps back to the shore. 

As he turned, he suddenly came face to face with two beady eyes embedded in a floating shadow. In shock and horror, the creature screeched and Ash yelled, doubling their mutual fright. Had this not been a war zone, the event might have been construed a comedy scene, but, matters as they were, Ash's heart fell, doubly worried not only for his own safety, but for that of his entire world. 


	11. Top Cat or Hanging Out on a Limb

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Eleven -- Top Cat**

The Persian walked around the field in search of a likely hang out for the night. He was going to have to keep watch all night, so he had go make sure it was somewhere comfortable. He found a likely candidate, sniffed to make sure the territory wasn't marked, and with a few agile leaps made his way to a branch near the top. He checked that the transmitter strapped around him was in working order, and settled himself down. 

He was enjoying taking part in these overnight activities alongside the humans who worked under him. Sharing in their work increased their respect for him as an interim leader, gave him plenty of time for thinking and planning, and allowed him to doze on the job. Unlike humans, his feline characteristics enabled him to take naps while still keeping an ear open for anything of note. 

Having made himself comfortable, he allowed himself the chance to reminisce. After his former companions had messed up so many years ago, landing themselves, their leader and half the organization in prison, the whole enterprise would have fallen apart if it were not for him. He seized the opportunity afforded by the power vacuum, his keen mind, and his firm loyalty to the organization. As a Pokémon, he had to overcome the prejudice that the remaining members held. After all, to them a Pokémon was something to be stolen, exploited, sold like a commodity. Had he not been able to speak their language, he would never have been able to pull it off. Having sharper claws than humans had also come in handy more than once. 

Thinking back, he felt a pang of loneliness. He missed the times when as a Meowth, he and Jessie and James would hang out, try and succeed in petty crimes, fail miserably and endlessly in trying to catch that darn twerp's Pikachu. But times had changed. After their demise, he realized how much they had held him back, how much he was capable of without their ineptitude standing in his way. He still felt for them, of course. He was far too loyal and romantic a character to reject them or to cease to regard them as friends. However, he had to be practical about the job at hand. And with his evolution, it was time to make a break with the patterns of the past, and to work towards a new future. 

Real hope for the organization emerged when a group of Rockets caught a ghost Pokémon at Mt Silver. They thought they were capturing a rare Misdreavus to fetch a good price. Little did they know when they threw that fateful Poké ball what door they had opened, a chance of restoring their organization to its former glory and beyond, a hope that pulled their shattered ranks together to work towards a common cause. 

His ability to speak fluently to both Pokémon and people was an invaluable asset that reaffirmed his position. While those weird creatures had some limited psychic ability, communication between them and humans was often unclear. Half the people thought that the creatures referred to them as "group missile", the other half as "projectile set". 

The Persian had to think carefully about their plans for the future. The Misdreavus needed to fulfill their part of the bargain. His team had to do their part. There were some in the organization who were always alert for opportunities to be gained by double-cross. They were useful to have there, but their tendencies had to be kept under control. This was not the time. More was to be gained by on-going co-operation. 

After a while, content with his plans and thoughts, Persian settled his head between his paws on the branch he was on and decided it was time for a nap. "Everything's under control," he though to himself, "so I don't have to hang out on a limb." He smirked inwardly at his play on words. Ever since he learned to speak human, he could never resist the urge to savour and enjoy his linguistic prowess. With that happy thought, he dozed off. 


	12. Hijack Failed

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twelve -- Hijack Failed**

Moments after both he and the shadow before him screamed, Ash was surrounded by perhaps a dozen or more of the creatures. Suddenly he felt his mind bombarded with questions. 

_Where you come from?_

_How you get here?_

_What you do here?_

"Hold on, hold on!" he shouted, trying to remain calm. "One question at a time." 

One of the creatures advanced and floated in front of his face. 

_What you do here?_

Ash sensed a very menacing tone in the thoughts conveyed to him. No wonder the name the Clefairy gave to them. "I...I...," he stammered, "I got lost." 

_Lie! You spy!_

_Hypnotize him!_

_Extract truth!_

"Wait! Don't do anything drastic. I'll tell you what you want if you tell me what's going on about my own planet." 

_You spy us. This our place. We ask questions, not you._

"OK, OK," replied Ash. He raised his hands in a human gesture, at which the creature in front of him warily drew back. Ash gently lowered his hands, at which the creature appeared to relax. 

"I came to this planet by accident after I boarded Clefairy's ship." 

_What!? Clefairy can travel on water?_

"No, I mean their...teleporting machine," explained Ash. 

_Continue._

"They sent me here to...find out what I can to help end the conflict." 

_What you know now?_

"Nothing that will help the Clefairy. But I know that the Earth's involved somehow. Please won't you tell me what's going on?" 

The phantom creatures then seemed to deliberate amongst themselves. Ash could pick up plenty of unpleasant thoughts, all to do with him: should they ignore him, hypnotize him or kill him. Ash could see no easy way out of his predicament. He couldn't fight his way out with only two Pokémon against a potential army. He could only try to convince them somehow to let him go. 

Then another of the creatures approached him. 

_What you know about Clefairy?_

"They lived peacefully with you until you started asking for more land." 

_They not tell everything. You know what treat Nidoran?_

"Nidoran? They haven't said much about the Nidoran." 

_Clefairy cruel. When go get metamorphosis mineral, kill Nidoran in their way._

"What!?" exclaimed Ash, "They kill them?" Ash couldn't believe that such apparently peaceful, pleasant creatures could be that cruel. He wondered if the shadowy monster in front of him was lying, but then he remembered how Kadabra explained that lying was not possible in telepathic communication. 

The creature continued. 

_Clefairy give us worst land. We born here, like they. They go Pokémon planet, bring here fight us. Clefairy put in danger your planet. We try stop them._

Ash was now confused. The ghouls before him, menacing as they seemed, put the blame for the risk to the Earth squarely on the Clefairy. 

_Please, you help us, maybe save Pokémon planet danger._

Ash looked at the two shadowy forms in front of him. In the dim starlight he could not make them out distinctly, only patches of darkness with beady eyes that sparkled whenever they caught the glow of the Milky Way. What was he to do? Remain loyal to the Clefairy of whom he really knew little more and risk his own life, or change allegiance and at least have a chance to save the Earth? He was reluctant to change his views, but was that only because of prejudice based on external appearances, the cute Clefairy versus these freakish forms? 

Ash made a quick decision. "I'll help you," he said. But then he added, "On the condition that you save the Earth." 

_We try stop danger to your world if danger stop to us._

Ash thought for a moment. "The Clefairy are the only ones who can get me back to Earth. Come to think of it, how have you been able to communicate with people on Earth?" 

_Sneak on Clefairy transporter. But you cannot. You cannot invisible._

"So what do I do to get back home?" 

_Steal transporter._

"What!?" Ash did not like the idea of that. For one, he did not like the idea of stealing in itself. For another, he didn't know for sure to what lengths the Clefairy would go to defend themselves. They were friendly towards him, yet was that only to win his support? If they really killed Nidoran for selfish gain... "I suppose that's the only way," he said finally. "There's one going to pick me at dawn." 

_Good news! We make plan..._

~ ~ ~ 

Ash sat on a conveniently sized boulder, moping apprehensively, while waiting for the transporter. The sun was up at least an hour ago. Something must be wrong. Did they somehow figure out the planned hijack? There was no sign of the weird ghost things either. He did not see them since he left their territory on the other side of the bay, so he presumed they followed him in invisible form. They would not be able to communicate without revealing themselves. 

Eventually Ash heard the now familiar hum of the transporter. He looked up and saw the vehicle. It quickly descended to the ground, the hatch opened, and Kadabra popped out. 

_Hurry Ash, there's been an emergency at the war zone, and we're too close to enemy territory for comfort._

Ash paused, wondering what to do, then approached the ramp leading to the hatch. Suddenly, Kadabra pointed his spooned hand towards Ash, and Ash immediately felt himslef hurled backwards. He landed with his back flat on the ground, stunned and winded. 

_Why did you betray us?_

Without wasting any time, a score of ghostly shapes materialized out of nowhere. They struck Kadabra with their own psybeam attacks, sending him reeling back into the vehicle. 

The ghosts floated quickly towards the transporter's entrance, but were met with a fierce bolt of lightning that forced them to retreat. A Raichu emerged, its bright yellow cheeks still sparking angrily. One of the creatures hardest hit faced the Raichu, screeched and appeared to recover some of its strength. Simultaneously Raichu screamed and doubled over in pain. 

"What kind of attack is that!?" Ash muttered, getting to his feet. "Pikachu, are you all right?" he shouted. 

While Pikachu was composing itself, Kadabra stepped out again. Wasting no time, he psybeamed half the ghosts away. By then Pikachu was ready for another attack. 

Ash couldn't bear this. Pikachu, he believed, was on the wrong side. He had to stop it attacking. He ran out in front of his powerful friend, but he was too late. The huge electric mouse was already glowing and couldn't stop itself from discharging a fearful blast of power at the remaining ghosts. Caught in the middle of it, Ash's last conscious thought was the memory of when he last witnessed an attack like that... by another Raichu in Lt. Surge's gym. 

_  
In case you're wondering, the attack the Misdreavus used against Pikachu is called Pain Split. It shares the casting and defending Pokémon's hit points evenly._


	13. Hijack Succeeded

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Thirteen -- Hijack Succeeded**

The beeping receiver instantly woke the dozing Persian. After a few seconds a voice came over the speaker. "Reporting a sighting, east end of field, area S5." At last, after weeks of waiting, an opportunity finally came. He switched on his transmitter and relayed his commands. 

"Attention all Rockets in area S. Gather out of sight at east end of S5. Wait for the Misdreavus to attack first before advancing. Repeat: stay out of sight. All other units report to base for further orders." 

~ ~ ~ 

At the edge of a meadow near Saffron City, in the middle of the night, a group of Pokémon had congregated. The sky was dark and starless, the bright moon reduced to a dull glow in the cloudy canopy above. The group had come together to hear a pleading speech by a pair of Clefairy that had appeared out of a strange, large, weirdly glowing object and who were now standing outside a hatch at the top of a small ramp. Their audience had listened to their impassioned appeal for assistance against a ghostly menace that was endangering their society, perhaps even their whole planet. Some had started to leave, not wishing to risk their own safety, especially those that had young ones to raise. But a number of the more youthful, adventurous Pokémon among them found the chance to visit another planet appealing. 

Suddenly, a dozen dark, distorted forms appeared between the Clefairy and their audience. Two of them immediately blasted the Clefairy with psybeams, sending them stunned onto the grass below. The rest shrieked and darted through the open hatch into the control room. Inside, a quick-thinking Clefairy headed straight for the control panel, but a sudden psybeam intercepted it and knocked it hard against the interior wall of the craft. It knocked its head and fell down unconscious. Another group of Clefairy had no time to defend themselves before they were struck by confuse rays, scattering them bewildered around the room. 

Outside, most of the Pokémon audience had fled in fear. Two brave ones, a Geodude and a Pikachu tried to offer some defense against the apparitions, but the latter were too fast and entered the object's hatch before they could be attacked. The two willing helpers turned their attention to the pair of fallen visitors. 

Meanwhile, three black-garbed figures who had been hiding behind a clump of trees heard the Misdreavus shriek. They took it as their sign to join the attack. They released a Pokémon each and made their move. A lithe Arbok and a slimy Muk were lead by a muscular Machoke and were followed by their human trainers. 

When they reached the Clefairy's transporter, they saw the two Clefairy and their two terrestrial allies about to board the ramp. The Machoke leapt ahead and tackled the Geodude to the ground. One megapunch sent it flying into the nearby trees. Pikachu retaliated by thundershocking the Machoke. It staggered for a moment, and before it could regain its senses, the Pikachu quick attacked it. The Machoke lost its balance and fell onto its back. 

The Pikachu was then sludged by the Muk. "Pikaa!" the small creature cried out, writhing in agony as the acrid toxins began to ooze through its fur and attack its skin. It sent out a thunderbolt in self-defense but missed its mark. At the same time, the Arbok had reared its flared neck and opened its mouth, ready to strike. It sprayed out a volley of venom at the two Clefairy. They tried hard to dodge the pellets of poison but only one successfully made it in through the hatch. The other was struck, once in the leg and once in the chest. It fell down in pain. It tried to get up, but the sinister snake slithered under its feet, knocking it over again. The Clefairy tried to crawl away, but its hurt leg was no match for the speed of the sinuous serpent as it curled itself around the helpless Clefairy. 

The Machoke recovered from the Pikachu's attacks, got to its feet and kicked the writhing mouse away effortlessly. The Muk and Machoke entered the vessel to assist in the fray inside. 

"Arbok, go help inside," came an order from Arbok's trainer. It obediently left the Clefairy and joined its other two fellow Pokémon. 

The Clefairy was weakening further each moment as the Arbok's venom coursed through its small body. It saw a human being approach with an evil and greedy look on her face. 

"What are you doing?" asked one of her two male partners. 

"Go ahead, I'll only be a sec." 

They left her and followed their Pokémon, while she kept her eyes on the fallen victim before her. Fear crept into its eyes. Weak as it was, it tried to crawl away. Then it saw her take out a small red and white sphere and hold it up. As she aimed to throw it, the Clefairy's heart sank. Some human weapon... all was lost, were its thoughts as it vainly tried to limp on all fours, bravely bearing the throbbing pain in its leg and chest. 

The Clefairy saw her hurl the sphere. It hardly had time to feel its fear before its view of the scene around it dissolved into a blaze of crimson. It desperately tried to cling onto reality, but it was futile. All its senses of the world disappeared. 

It instinctively struggled against the force that was trying to ensnare it. If only it had not been so weak, so hurt and poisoned, it could resist. And the battle over its body was echoed in its mind. The ensnaring force was altering its thoughts, seeking not only to capture, but to captivate, to make it a slave of the creature that had thrown the sphere. 

The thought of its allegiance changing filled it with disgust. No longer would it support its own kind, fight for freedom from fear against the menace. Instead it would be the slave of a monster that allied itself with the enemy. As its strength waned, it knew it would lose the struggle. Yet somehow it would find a way. It would seek its chance... it would escape... it would... it would... 

It would obey its new mistress. 

The female Rocket picked up her prize with arrogant glee and followed her team members into the Clefairy's transporter. 

By the time she had entered the control room, the battle had been won. A dozen or more Clefairy were lying unconscious. Half the Misdreavus had been sung to sleep and the Muk and Arbok had suffered some bruising, but the victory was theirs. 

One of the Misdreavus pointed to the two Clefairy pilots, which the two male Rockets bound and gagged. The remaining Clefairy were thrown out the hatch, after which one of the Misdreavus operated a control that shut and locked it. One of the Misdreavus "spoke": 

_Wake pilots. Need know more about controls._

"What if they don't tell you?" queried the female Rocket. 

_Will get out of them._

She smirked at the thought of what that might involve. The two men shuddered inwardly. 

"So you'll be able to control this machine?" asked one of the men. 

_Yes._

"And you'll be able to explain it to us?" he continued. 

_No problem._

The other man spoke. "Butch, better keep an eye out the window. Make sure the Clefairy don't wake up and cause trouble. Cassidy, can you help me wake these pink things up? This transporter will soon be ours." 

_Do not forget agreement._

Butch turned back and looked at the Misdreavus. 

"No problem." 


	14. Surprise Visit

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Fourteen -- Surprise Visit**

Ash started to regain consciousness. 

"Hey Misty, he's coming around," he heard a voice say. 

A human voice, a familiar one. And a familiar name. Where was he? Had it all been a dream? 

"Oh Ash! Can you hear me?" 

That was Misty's voice. Ash opened his eyes and took note of his surroundings. He was lying down on a mat inside a tent. The daylight filtered through dimly, but enough to see. There standing over him were Gary and Misty. 

Ash jerked awake. "Where am I?" he shouted. "Am I back on Earth? Where's Pikachu?" 

"Take it easy, Ash," replied Misty. 

"We came to visit you," said Gary, "to see you get blasted by your own Pokémon." 

"Huh!?" Ash said fuzzily. 

"Gary, this isn't the time," reproved Misty. 

"We got your message," explained Gary. "The Clefairy delivered it to Gramp's place." 

"We were so relieved to get it," said Misty. "Your mother was in a terrible state." 

"But how did you guys get here?" asked Ash. 

"I used my Pokémon to explain to the Clefairy that I wanted to see you, and they let me come with them," Misty replied. 

"As for me," added Gary, "well... I just couldn't pass up the opportunity of a lifetime." 

Ash lay there, his whole body still aching from the jolt he took, hardly believing what he was hearing. But the undeniable proof was standing there in front of him. As astounded as he was, he was equally happy to have human companionship again, even if one of them was one of the most unpleasant people he knew. 

"So where are we now?" 

"We're in the war zone between the Clefairy and the Misdreavus," anwered Gary. "It looks like there was an emergency and the Clefairy had to get there with reinforcements pronto." 

"What did you call them?" asked Ash. 

"What?" 

"Those ghost things." 

"You mean the Misdreavus? Some Pokémon master you've turned out to be. Oh, I forgot. You don't have a grandfather in the Pokémon business." 

For once, Ash was too out of it to let his blood boil, so the three of them remained silent for a little while. Finally, with her initial relief over, Misty decided it was time to address her other emotions. 

"That was a foolhardy thing you did, Ash Ketchum!" she rebuked. "Everyone was so worried about you. Did you know your mother fainted when she saw you disappear like that?" 

"I... I..." Ash couldn't figure out what to say to justify himself. Then the truth blurted out. "I couldn't let them take Pikachu like that, I just couldn't." 

Misty's expression softened a little. "I guess I would've done the same. Still, you could've thought what it'd do to your mom." 

Gary butted in. "You could've thought what it'd do to Misty." 

"What?" she said. She and Ash turned to face him. 

Gary began to walk out of the tent, but before he did, he stopped, turned back and added, "You're a really lucky guy, Ash, to have a girl like that. I wish both of you the best of luck. I'll leave you to it, but, uh..., don't get too carried away. There's a war on outside." 

As Gary opened the flap of the tent door, a beam of daylight momentarily struck Ash in the face, and he instinctively closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, he saw Misty sitting next to him gazing at his eyes longingly. She reached out her hand and rested it on his chest. 

"Oh... Ash..." she began to say, sounding worried and relieved at the same time. "I... I thought I'd lost you," she continued as she tenderly carressed him, letting her fingers flow over his chest. 

At first, Ash was taken by surprise at this show of affection. But he quickly decided to enjoy it, take it in, let it meet his deepest needs. He gazed back into her face, enjoying the beauty of its sweet and delicate features. He considered what Gary just told him. How did a guy like that know? But it didn't matter. His uncertainties about his relationship with Misty departed--she loved him, he was now sure. In one moment, he opened his heart to her, decided to commit himself to her well-being, offer her his own love and affection in return for hers. 

He met her gaze, looked wonderingly at her beautiful eyes. He reached out his arms and placed them around her. At that moment, on an alien world no-one knew where, two young hearts were united. The event had to be sealed. He lifted one hand into her flowing red hair. He pondered for a moment to enjoy its velvety softness, then gently brought her face down towards his. Their lips drew nearer. 

But they did not meet. A sudden, loud vibration shook the tent. Outside, Clefairy squealed. Misty got up, just as another blast brought half the tent down. She lost her balance. She tried to move to prevent her fall, but caught her foot under Ash's leg. She tripped over him, twisting her ankle. 

Gary darted into the remains of the tent, followed by Pikachu. 

"You OK?" asked Gary. "The Misdreavus are attacking again. The Clefairy are evacuating the camp." 

"I've got to help Ash," said Misty, hobbling up, clearly in pain. 

Gary reached out and helped her to her feet. "You're hurt. Here, you lean on Pikachu and get out of here. I'll help Ash." 

Gary helped Pikachu take Misty out of the door of the tent, then went back in to get Ash. Outside, there was mayhem. Objects and Pokémon alike were everywhere as psybeams and confuse rays struck them. Boxes and tents were strewn all over the ground, Clefairy were running, some in retreat, others in confusion. Misty shrieked as she was nearly hit by a Clefairy that was hurtling past her. It struck a nearby tree-like plant with a thump and a squeal. It fell, injured, to the ground. 

Misty's immediate reaction was to turn to help it, but her only means of support pulled her towards the general direction of retreat. Two other Clefairy came past, picked up their fallen comrade and followed Misty and Pikachu. 

Suddenly, the group's path was blocked as a floating phantom appeared out of thin air. The group stopped and turned back, but another one materialized in their way, and then yet another. In seconds, they were completely surrounded. 

"Raiii!" threatened Pikachu. Misty let go of it, knowing what was going to come next. She supported herself on her good leg. 

The creatures drew back slightly, taking the Raichu's threat seriously. Out of nowhere, Kadabra appeared next to the group. It arced around in a full circle, repelling the ghosts with a psychic attack. 

_Quick, hold hands, all of you._

They all joined hands with Kadabra and promptly vanished. 

Meanwhile, Gary helped Ash out of the collapsed tent, just in time to notice Misty and the others teleport away. In the distance they could see Clefairy and a few other Pokémon, presumably from Earth, retreating. Among the fallen debris were a few Clefairy, fainted, some injured--who knows, maybe some were dead. 

Ash felt a pang of guilt for betraying them, even though he did not succeed in causing them any harm. Then the full realization of what had happened came to him. He failed in helping the ghost creatures--Misdreavus, Gary called them--to acquire a transporter to take him back to Earth and to prevent whatever danger there was to his world. Things were getting from bad to worse. 

The Misdreavus stopped their pursuit of the Clefairy and regrouped. As they noticed Ash and Gary they encircled them. 

_What you do here?_

_You help Clefairy?_

_Come how this planet?_

Both Ash and Gary felt their minds bombarded with demands for information. Obviously this group had not yet been informed of the arrangement he had made the night before. 

"Whatever your problem is with the Clefairy," Gary piped up, "it's got nothing to do with us. I came here to rescue my companion who came to this planet by accident. 

_Your planet involved. Clefairy bring Pokémon here._

"Gary," said Ash, "the Earth's involved somehow. I think it's in some kind of danger." 

_You come with us now. We see if you useful._

A group of Misdreavus surrounded Ash and Gary and forced them to follow them out of the remnants of the Clefairy's camp and into their territory. Things had gone from worse to disasterous. 

"What do you mean about the earth?" Gary asked Ash. 

_Silence!_

"Where are you taking us?" Gary demanded, but the creatures did not answer. 


	15. Prison Panic

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Fifteen -- Prison Panic**

The transporter appeared with its usual pink glow, but this time it was above a courtyard of a prison complex in the middle of the night. The hatch opened briefly, then shut, nothing appearing to have come in or gone out. By the time the prison guards had any chance to notice, comprehend and respond to the bizzare occurrence, the vehicle had teleported away. 

Each ghost Pokémon that had come out of the transporter made its way invisibly and undetectedly through the compound. A Gengar led the way, followed by four Misdreavus. The Gengar had secretly explored the prison during the day so it knew the way to the cell and the way out. The prisoner they were after would not be able to escape through metre-thick concrete walls. They would have to get him out, alive, somehow, through the front door. 

The ghosts solidified outside the cell, except for the Gengar who appeared on the inside. 

"Geng... gar!" it whispered into the inmate's ear. 

He awoke with a start, but remained quiet. No ghost Pokémon could scare him, but he could not perceive what it was doing in his cell. 

"Geng... gar!" it told him again, then pointed to the Misdreavus outside. 

"Gengar," the man whispered, "is it you?" 

"Geng!" it replied, nodding and exposing an awesome grin that would have terrified the living daylights out of anyone else. 

The Misdreavus wasted no time. Four psywaves begain to work on the lock that held the cell door shut. The titanium steel mechanism intended to keep one of Kanto's most notorious prisoners behind bars could not be dented by Machamp, dissolved by Muk or destroyed by Magmar. Its one flaw, however, was that it was made of matter. Thus even the relatively weak telekinetic powers of the Misdreavus could mold it like plastic. 

As the door flew open, a loud alarm rang through the building. In seconds, the place would be swarming with guards. Gengar led the man out, guarding the rear, as the Misdreavus proceeded ahead down the corridor. 

Sure enough, two guards appeared, weapons raised. Four psybeams instantly knocked them senseless against the ceiling, letting them crash unconscious to the floor. The man did not even wince at the sounds of bones breaking. Another two guards appeared from behind, but a fierce night shade attack filled them with ghostly terror. They fled in panic, leaving their weapons behind them. 

The group of one man and five phantoms continued their way down the corridor. By this time the prisoners had awoken and were in uproar. Some who realized what was happening demanded to be freed as well. The Pokémon ignored them. They had come to free one man and only one man, and to get him out alive. 

They turned a corridor, expecting another fight, but found it empty. Up ahead, heavy metal doors blocked the way. It all seemed too easy. There were no guards to be seen. All that had to be done to get out of the prisoners' quarters was to open those doors. 

As soon as they reached the doors, equally massive doors behind them slammed shut. 

"What!?" exclaimed the man. Modern jails, he thought, more like a dungeon! 

The Misdreavus started psybeaming the doors open, but were unable to. As soon as the doors started moving open, they would move back with a loud whir. It looked like the man was trapped. 

"Attention," came an authoritative voice over a speaker. "Surrender now or you'll be subjected to tear gas." 

"The doors are motorized," said the man to the Gengar. "You'll have to cut the power. Quick, find the cables." 

Gengar quickly dematerialized and entered the walls, looking for the location of the cables that powered the doors' motors. 

"The Pokémon are to appear one at a time," continued the voice, "and are to allow themselves to be captured." 

Gengar reappeared. "Geng, geng, gar... gengar," it said, explaining what it found out to the Misdreavus. They shot out for well-aimed psybeams into the walls, following Gengar's directions. A crackly sound was heard, and the lights in the ceiling flickered twice. 

Suddenly, there was a hiss. They turned around and saw a smokey gas being ejected from points in the wall. 

"Try the doors again," said the man urgently. "Hurry!" 

The Misdreavus psybeamed the doors again. This time they yielded easily. When the door was open enought for a person to fit, they moved through the opening, only to find themselves facing three armed guards. The escapee started to cough, so Gengar moved to the front while the Misdreavus closed the door behind them. 

The guards aimed for the Gengar, just as it wanted. It veered away from the escapee, to draw the gunmen's fire, and changed to a non-solid but still visible form. The men opened fire, but the bullets went straight through. One ricocheted off the wall and grazed the man in the arm. He went down. 

"I'm all right," he groaned. "Just get me out of here." 

Gengar instantly solidified and responded with a confuse ray. Two guards dropped their weapons and fell to the ground, dizzy and dazed. The third shot his weapon aimlessly. One bullet struck a light in the ceiling. The other narrowly whizzed above the escapee's head. 

"Bad move," he said. "Disarm him." 

The two men on the ground managed to gather their senses together enough to release a Poké ball each. A Flareon and a Jolteon flashed into existence. 

Gengar obeyed the order and tried to wrestle the gun away from the third guard. Although dazed, he stood his ground, not letting go. The Flareon embered Gengar, but only weakly so as not to injure the guard. At the same time, the Jolteon thunderbolted one of the Misdreavus. One of the other Misdreavus psybeamed the third guard. He lost his grip on his weapon, flew into the nearest wall, and fell down, but got up again straight away. The other two Misdreavus attacked the Flareon with their psybeams. Gengar took hold of the guard's gun and took it back to the prisoner. 

Meanwhile the Misdreavus that had been struck with a thunderbolt retaliated with a pain split. The Jolteon howled as half the injury it had inflicted on its opponent was psychically transmitted back into its own body. 

The three guards got up and regrouped. Two went for their weapons, the third took out his own Poké ball. Gengar and the four Misdreavus shot out a combined confuse ray, throwing the three men and two Pokémon into chaos. One guard tried to tackle his Jolteon, who electrocuted his master into unconsciousness. The Flareon fired a flamethrower, narrowly missing everyone and striking a piece of furniture. A fire alarm sounded and sprinklers came on. 

Having escaped the confuse ray, the third Poké ball released an Espeon. It sized up the situation and knew what to do. 

Outside the building, the transporter reappeared near the front entrance of the prison in a momentary blaze of pink. Immediately the hatch was open and two Koffing and a Weezing floated out. Within seconds the transporter was shrouded in billows of opaque gas. Veiled in their smokescreen, the three Pokémon tackled their way in through doors, sludging anyone who got in their way. 

They quickly made their way towards the sounds of struggle, only to find the entire room drenched. Still standing were an Espeon, two Misdreavus and Gengar. The Espeon struck with a psychic attack and instantly another Misdreavus went down. 

The two Koffing spewed globules of slimey sludge in retaliation. Unprepared for their assault, the Espeon caught the full force of the attack. It growled angrily as the vile, viscous substance penetrated down to its skin, sending its toxins into its body. Without waiting for a second chance, Weezing flew with all its might, tackling the Espeon to the ground. It tried to strike back with as much psychic force as it could muster, but its attack missed. Two more sludges from the Koffing and a night shade from Gengar finished it off. 

Gengar and the last standing Misdreavus picked up their fallen companions, while the Weezing attended to the prisoner they were helping escape. With the Koffing leading the way, they quickly made their way outside. A few more smokescreens masked their getaway as the escapee held onto the Weezing lifesaver-fashion with his uninjured arm. They all floated their way up to the transporter and entered the hatch. 

Seconds later, gunshots pealed as prison guards tried to prevent the escape. By the time the smoke cleared, they realized that they had been shooting into thin air. 


	16. Friendship Regained

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Sixteen -- Friendship Regained**

Meanwhile, a little earlier, on the Clefairy's planet, Ash and Gary had been made to walk for nearly two hours. Ash was starting to feel faint. He stopped and sat down on the rocky ground. It was a sunny afternoon and by then the temperature had risen substantially. To make it worse, there was very little shade to be found. In fact, Ash could not help notice how bleak the landscape looked compared to the greenery of the areas where the Clefairy lived. 

One of the Misdreavus approached them. 

_Get up. Nearly there._

"He can't get up," said Gary. "Don't you know he was hurt? He needs rest, and water." 

The creature floated to a pair of Misdreavus at the back of the group. 

_Back Clefairy camp get food water._

The pair shot off quickly back the way they had come. The one who seemed to be leading the group came back to Ash and Gary. 

_Rest now. Get you food water._

"Listen," said Ash, "why are you holding us? Yesterday I agreed to help you get a transporter, and in return you were going to try and stop the danger to my planet. Today you're holding me prisoner? Is it because I didn't succeed?" 

The creature pondered for a moment. 

_We verify your story at command base._

"It's no use, Ash," said Gary. "This group doesn't know anything about it." 

_Cave ahead. You can stay there during heat._

Gary helped Ash up and they followed the Misdreavus, Ash leaning on Gary for support. 

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Ash asked. 

"Is that what you think of me?" replied Gary indignantly. "I find you hurt on an alien planet and I wouldn't raise a finger to help you?" 

"Well compared to how you usually treat me..." 

"Compared to how you usually act," Gary replied coldly, "I think I treat you how you deserve." 

"Why you..." 

Ash forced himself to bear his own weight. 

_Quiet! I let you rest. Why fight?_

"You keep out of this!" Ash blurted angrily. 

The Misdreavus seemed to be taken aback at first by Ash's rashness, but then started to look agitated. 

"Cool it, Ash," warned Gary. "Let's call a truce." 

"A _truce_? A truce is for when _two_ sides are fighting. I'm not the one picking fights, Gary. _You_ are." 

_Last warning. Cave ahead. Go there, rest, or I blast you._

Still dazed and in pain from the morning's electric encounter, Ash could no longer maintain his fury. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He reluctantly allowed Gary to help him stumble into the cave. Soon some food and water arrived, found amongst the remains of the Clefairy's campsite. His thirst quenched and his stomach filled, in the cool of the cave, Ash was able to relax enough to fall into a restless sleep. 

~ ~ ~ 

"What do you mean, how I usually act?" Ash spoke suddenly. 

"Huh? You're awake? How do you feel now?" 

Ash took stock of himself. "A lot better." 

"Here have a drink." Gary offered Ash a flask. "I mean you're a braggard. What makes you think you'll be able to become a Pokémon master, just because you want to be?" 

"Gary, I was just a kid. I was excited. You can't hold that against me _now_! What's it to you anyway?" 

Gary did not reply but remained thoughtful. 

"Anyway," Ash continued, "you were so stuck-up yourself. Did I go jibe at you every second sentence?" 

"You really thought back then that I wouldn't want to help you? Is that what you think of me?" 

Ash sat up. "Any more food?" 

"Yeah there's some kind of cucumber here, and this yellow thing I've seen the Clefairy eat." 

"Let's go halves on the cucumber. We'll save the other thing for tomorrow." 

Gary snapped the cucumber in two and gave one half to Ash. 

"You know," said Ash between mouthfuls, "we used to be friends once." 

"That was a long time ago." 

"Do you remember the time we put all those Caterpie on your grandad's bedroom floor?" Ash continued. 

Gary smiled. "Yeah. We rang the doorbell and woke him up. He got the fright of his life when he got up half asleep and stepped on them." 

They both finished the rest of their meagre ration in thoughtful silence. 

"By the way, Ash," whispered Gary as he dug into one of his pockets. "You left this behind." 

"What is it?" 

"Sshh." Gary took out a Poké ball and handed it to Ash. "It's Charizard." 

Ash's eyes opened wide. He accepted it gratefully. 

"You've got to escape from here. Use Charizard and fly away." 

"What about you?" 

"Charizard can't hold us both. Anyway, I've got to stay behind and create a diversion. It'll give you a head start so Charizard can pick up speed." 

"I don't know," Ash said reluctantly. "Together we stand a chance. Separate, we might not make it." 

"You've got to get back to the Clefairy," Gary insisted. "They're the only ones who can send you back to warn the Earth." 

"After what the Misdreavus have told me about them, I'm not sure I trust them. And they sure won't trust me any more." 

"Why?" 

"They said the Clefairy go somewhere to get Moon Stone," replied Ash, "and they kill any Nidoran that get in their way." 

"Nidoran...!? I wouldn't believe what they tell you." 

"Yes," said Ash, "but Kadabra said that you can't lie when you're communicating telepathically." 

"I don't know, Ash. When those things were questioning us, it didn't feel the same as when Kadabra was talking with Misty and me. They seem to force thoughts into you and pull thoughts out." 

"Come to think of it, you know I could understand Kadabra properly. It's sometimes hard to understand what the Misdreavus are saying." 

"Here's the plan," said Gary. "I'll tell them you're awake, and I'll come back in to get you. Instead I'll let my Nidoking and Nidoqueen loose to create a diversion. When their attention is on them, you fly out." 

"OK." 

Gary stepped outside. The sun was low, hovering near the horizon. The shadows were lengthening, and Gary fought the thought of what a night in a dreary place like this might be like. 

"Hey," he called out to one of the Misdreavus that had been guarding them. It turned its attention to him. 

_What?_

"Ash is awake. You want us to go with you now?" 

The guard broadcast a thought message. 

_Humans awake. Go now?_

Another Misdreavus approached Gary. 

_Get other human. We go now. Not far._

Gary re-entered the cave. Moments later, the cave was filled with a roar. Two huge poison-type monsters burst out, apparently fighting each other. At least their roars made it sound convincing. 

_How get here?_

_Are hostages hurt?_

_Attack them!_

The Nidoking and Nidoqueen moved away from the entrance of the cave. They pretended to charge at each other, but were skillfully moving to and fro around the cave entrance so as to keep the Misdreavus away from it. 

Suddenly, a huge, red lizard flew out of the cave, bearing a flame on its tail and a human on its back. It soared into the air, higher and higher, faster and faster, periodically bending its head down and sending out bursts of burning flames to prevent anything from following. 

Charizard continued its flight, obediently following Ash's directions, although perplexed and perhaps a little worried about the unfamiliarity of where its trainer had brought it. After half an hour of flight, and two or three encounters with Misdreavus who were no match for the unexpected flamethrowers used to repel them, they finally reached Clefairy territory. 

The only task now was to reach Misty and Kadabra. At least the Clefairy appeared to understand other Pokémon, so Ash could communicate his needs to them. Hopefully someone amongst the Clefairy would know how to contact Kadabra. Since he was confident Kadabra could read his mind, Ash was sure it would understand that the Misdreavus must have deceived him. Hopefully Kadabra and the Clefairy would understand the urgency of informing Earth what he knew about the risk to his planet. 


	17. Leadership Restored

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Seventeen -- Leadership Restored**

In an isolated cabin near Cerulean Cape, Butch was attending to the escapee's wounded arm. The large cabin was comfortably furnished and well-equipped, in spite of its austere external appearance. Through the opened window one could hear the soft rustle of waves on the shore not far away. The night was pitch black--not even light from the lighthouse reached this desolate spot. 

"How do you feel, sir?" asked Butch. 

"Don't worry too much about the graze. But that teleportation device is of little use if I'll feel sick each time I use it." 

Butch finished dressing the bullet wound and began to pack up the first aid kit. "It's only that bad the first time. You soon get used to it," he replied. 

"I've been receiving reports about Meowth's excellent running of the organization," mentioned the man. 

"He picked up the pieces after those fools led us into the trap. He also made plans for your escape once we realized what the Misdreavus could offer us. But now that you're free--" 

"I never thought that he had it in him. But I'm pleased to admit I was wrong about him. Where is he? I wish to speak with him." 

"You need to rest now, sir. Meowth'll be here soon. I'll be in the next room if you need anything." 

"Wake me up when he arrives then." 

"Yes, sir," replied Butch as he left the room. 

Some time later, Butch re-entered the room where the man was sleeping. "Sir?" 

The man stirred awake. 

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir. You asked to be informed when Meowth arrives." 

He got out of bed and began to walk out of the room. 

"Excuse me, sir," Butch interrupted him. "I'd like to point out that for a Pokémon to lead an organization that traffics Pokémon--" 

"I'll ask for your opinion when I need it," came the abrupt reply. Butch shut up. 

The two men entered the main room of the cabin. It was roomy, with a simple but functional kitchenette and plain furnishings that matched the deceptively austere outer appearance. There near the door was a three-foot high cat with creamy white fur. The glint in its well-polished red jewel on its forehead matched the spark of intelligence in its eyes as it turned to look around the room. Two other Rocket members were seated drinking coffee. 

"Ah, Meowth. Come here." 

"Giovanni, sir," replied Meowth, advancing towards the man. The other two Rockets stood up at the sound of their leader's voice. "I hope the accomodation has been to your satisfaction." 

"You have excelled yourself Meowth," replied the Boss. Meowth approached and stopped in front of him. Although his few years in prison added a few more wrinkles to his forehead and several more grey hairs to his head, the passage of time had not diminished Giovanni's demeanour. His stance continued to arouse the same awe as it always did, his face bore the same sense of harnessed malevolence. 

"Thank you, Boss," replied the cat, looking up at the man for whom he had worked so hard to liberate and restore to his position. Yet looking at him now, something was wrong, something he fought hard not to reveal in his outward expression. 

"I have received good reports of your handling of the organization," Giovanni continued. He reached out and patted the Persian on the head. 

"I did what I had to do," replied the Pokémon with a touch of euphemism. He succeeded in not wincing at Giovanni's touch, at least not visibly. How strange, thought the cat. Five years ago, he hoped and longed for an encounter such as this. Now that it happened, he found it condescending. He was being treated like a mere Pokémon. Yet he _was_ a Pokémon, was he not? Or just what was he? 

"I will be happy for you to continue as my second in command." Giovanni's voice broke Meowth's thoughts. Butch, who standing behind his Boss, heard the comment and seethed. "I trust your excellent performance will continue." The words were simultaneously an expression of confidence and a word of warning. 

"Sir, there is an urgent matter to discuss. Your freedom did not come for free. The Misdreavus need our help." 

"Let us discuss it, Meowth," replied Giovanni. "I always honour my business agreements." 

"Some of the Misdreavus have come from another planet," explained Meowth. "I know it's hard to believe..." 

"I have already ascertained fthat the teleportation technology could not be of terrestrial origin. Continue." 

"They're involved in a conflict with a bunch of Clefairy. So far there haven't been any clear winners. If they used our help to make a combined assault, it could make the difference for them." 

"Excuse me, sir," injected Butch, "but why should we risk ourselves for a bunch of Pokémon?" 

Suddenly two Misdreavus appeared in the room. Butch gasped in shock. Giovanni's eyes widened perceptibly. Butch went for a Poké ball and released Gengar. The other two Rockets shrunk back. The atmosphere had suddenly becaome very tense. 

"Meowth," spoke Giovanni with a voice whose lower pitch betrayed an anger too dangerous to be aroused. "I am not to be spied upon." 

The Persian bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. They said they would wait outside." 

"Misdreavus," announced Giovanni, "I am presently out of prison thanks to you. However, you cannot expect us to keep our side of the agreement if you cannot be trusted to keep your word." 

The two ghosts hesitated a moment then began to move outside. 

"Wait," continued Giovanni. "Since you are here, and since I believe that you now understand the nature of our relationship, it will be in your interest to stay as we discuss the arrangements to assist you." 

Giovanni then turned to Butch. "Do I have your loyalty." 

Butch's eyes lowered. He believed he was right. What had just transpired proved that trusting Pokémon would only lead to trouble. But he would bide his time. He composed himself, lifted his gaze to his leader and nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Fine. You will lead the expedition to assist the Misdreavus. I trust you will find the opportunity to visit an alien planet challenging and worthwhile. Take what personnel and Pokémon you can afford and leave as soon as you are ready." 

Butch paused, biting his lip. 

"I will hold you personally responsible for the success of this... business venture. Understood?" Giovanni asked sharply. 

"Yes, sir," Butch replied. He was cornered and he knew it. 

"Meanwhile," continued Giovanni, "Meowth and I will remain here and make our plans. With such a device in our power, we must think carefully to maximize our advantage. Now go." 

"Yes, Boss," replied Butch once more. He recalled Gengar and he and the two Misdreavus left to arrange their expedition. 

Giovanni took a seat. 

"Would you like something to eat or drink, sir?" asked one of the two remaining Rockets. 

"I'm sure anything you have to offer will be better than what I've had for a while," replied Giovanni. "Now Meowth. Tell me of your plans." 


	18. Muk Amok

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Eighteen -- Muk Amok**

"So that's all I know," said Ash. "I hope you understand that the Misdreavus made me believe that the Clefairy were responsible for all the trouble, including the danger to the Earth." 

It was the morning of the next day. After a laborious and often frustrating night, Ash finally succeeded in getting in contact with Kadabra. Now he was back at the transporter headquarters, with Misty, Pikachu, Kadabra and two Clefairy. 

_It is true that the Clefairy were the first to seek help from the Earth. We had no idea that Misdreavus were sneaking on board._

"Clefairy, clefairy!" said one of the Clefairy. 

"What's that?" inquired Misty. Kadabra interpreted. 

_They are sorry to have brought your world any danger. What can you tell us about the nature of the threat?_

"I didn't get to find out any details. But I figured this much out. While you guys were getting help from Earth's Pokémon, they've been trying to get help from people." 

"But which people?" wondered Misty. "It can't be trainers. You'd think one of us would've heard something." 

"I don't know," replied Ash, "maybe one of the governments? Someone with weapons, probably." 

"Could be criminals," suggested Misty with a cringe. 

_What did they offer humans in exchange?_

"Again, I just don't know." 

"Clefairy, clefairy, fairy... clefairy!" said the other Clefairy. Kadabra explained. 

_The Clefairy have bad news too. A transporter visited Earth again to return some Pokémon home and to seek more recruits. It has not yet returned._

"I hope we're not too late," said Misty worriedly. 

Ash sighed heavily. He lowered his head and cupped his face in his hands. 

Misty had never seen Ash like this before. "Ash, I know this is a lot of responsibility for you to bear," she consoled, "but I'd like you to know that I'm here beside you all the way." 

"Thanks, Misty, that's very sweet of you," Ash responded. He looked up at her. "It's not just that, though. I had to leave Gary behind. We should've tried to escape together. Somehow, we should've." 

_According to what I have understood from your mind, you must not blame yourself. You and Gary did what was for the greater good, and you are both to be commended._

"Thanks," replied Ash. Kadabra continued. 

_But there is more to it. I see that you have been rivals for the last seven Earth years. Now that your friendship has been restored, you feel that you have betrayed him, that _you_ should have stayed and _he_ escape._

"Ash, please don't blame yourself," said Misty. "Gary realized that you're the one who knows the most about the risk to the Earth." 

"Clefairy, clefairy," said one of the two Clefairy and left the room. 

"Where's it going?" asked Misty. 

"Clefairy, clefairy," replied the other Clefairy. 

_He is going to check to see if the other transporter is ready. It appears that our mission is now two-fold, to try and stop the alliance between humans and the menace, and to find what has happened to the missing transporter._

"Alright, then," proclaimed Ash. "Misty, you and Kadabra go. Pikachu and I are staying. We're going to rescue Gary, no matter what it takes." 

"Ash, no! I don't want to lose you, not again. And what about our entire world?" 

"You and Kadabra know it all now. I've made my mind up, Misty. Pikachu, are you with me?" 

Before Pikachu could reply, the Clefairy returned, bursting into the room, panting. 

"Clefairy! Clefairy!" it cried out between breaths. "Clefairy! Clefairy!" 

"Clefairy!", the other Clefairy responded. 

_We're under attack._

"The Misdreavus?" asked Ash. 

_No. Pokémon. We must go. We are needed to help defend._

Kadabra followed the two Clefairy outside, followed in turn by Misty, Pikachu and Ash. In the distance they could see smoke rising into the sky. Screams of Clefairy pervaded the air. As the group advanced towards the battle, they encountered frightened Clefairy running the other way. 

"Clefairy!" one yelled to the two Clefairy that were with Ash and Misty. "Clefairy!" 

The two Clefairy stopped in their tracks, looking at each other fearfully. 

Suddenly, a fierce-looking Muk came round the corner of a building, spewing sludge left, right and ahead as it went. Dangerous and intimidating, its one goal seemed to be to cause as much havoc as possible. 

Kadabra stretched out its right arm. A psybeam shot out towards the Muk. It was so powerful that one could see its path as it distorted the air enough to refract the light coming through it. The Muk received the brunt of it, slowing its fearsome advance. But it failed to stop it. 

The Muk turned to face the one who dared oppose it, opened its mouth and sent forth a blob of dark, viscous grime. Kadabra waved its left arm, calling into existence a psychic barrier in time to deflect the gruesome ooze. 

Pikachu decided it was time to join the fray. It ran on all fours to within striking distance, its bright yellow cheeks sparking as it ran. As it raced past, a bright yellow bolt of electric power arced from mouse to monster. The mouldering Muk grimaced, then recovered its composure, then bellowed in fury. Now it was _really_ angry. 

Suddenly, the nearest building burst into flames. Soon screams could be heard. Clefairy were jumping out of windows to escape the terror inside. 

Ash released a Pokémon. 

"Wartortle," he commanded, "go in there and do your stuff." 

The well-trained Pokémon sized up the situation and sprung into action without further need for direction. It circumnavigated the building, pouring its water gun into windows where flames could be seen. Ash and Misty followed. 

Soon it reached the door. It was about to enter when the door exploded in a rain of splinters and flames. Stepping out of the fire and smoke with an almost casual stride, a Magmar looked around as if seeking its next target of destruction. 

"Ash," cried Misty, "let me take care of this. Send Wartortle to rescue anyone inside." 

Misty took at a Poké ball of her own. Her feminine gracefulness as she hurled it into the air was not diminished by the gravity of the situation. In a flash, a large star-shaped Pokémon materialized and turned to face its flaming foe. 

"Starmie, tackle the Magmar," its mistress ordered. "Hurry!" 

The Magmar noticed the spinning starfish as it cartwheeled forward and dodged the attack. The Magmar responded with a flamethrower. Starmie altererd its path and avoided the flames. Wartortle, meanwhile, noticing the Magmar's distraction, entered the building on its dangerous mission of mercy. 

"Water gun!" shouted Misty to her Pokémon. 

Starmie instantly stopped its spin. It aimed one of its arms towards its target and spurted a blast of water. Magmar tried to dodge it again, but this time the attack was too fast. A sizzle of steam shot up into the air as Magmar caught the better part of the attack. 

It was, however, a long way from being out. Turning to face Misty, the Magmar shot out another flamethrower. Ash bounced off his feet and knocked her flat to the ground a split second before the deadly blast seared the air above them. Misty screamed at the pain as she struck the ground. Ash and Misty found themselves gasping for air as the oxygen around them was consumed. They could feel the intense heat singe their hair and clothes. 

Starmie did not have to wait for further orders. Afraid for its trainer and taking advantage of the enemy's preoccupation, it charged with full speed. The Magmar was struck, sending it with a mighty force into the building. It smashed into the wall, cracking it and its skull at the same time. The Magmar fell to the ground, unconscious. Ash and Misty got up, relieved that their ordeal was over, at least for the moment. 

"Are you OK?" asked Ash as he examined Misty's grazes. 

"I'll be all right. Ash, those Pokémon are trained." 

"Yeah, and they don't play by the rules." 

"Ash, I'm worried. I think we're up against something very sinister." 

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Kadabra had changed their tactics in their battle with the Muk. The Raichu used its speed as it taunted the opponent, striking it with short, quick physical and electric attacks, and speedily retreating out of its way. In between, Kadabra struck with psybeams, and then it too followed its ally's lead and teleported away randomly after each strike. 

The creature was confused and almost incapacitated when reinforcements arrived. An Arbok slithered away from seeking its own victims to come to the Muk's defense. It was followed by a Koffing, a Gengar, and two human beings. 

Wartortle by then had found two Clefairy in the building and had only just dragged them out when Ash and Misty received a telepathic message. 

_Ash, Misty, recall your Pokémon. Regroup immediately._

They followed Kadabra's instructions, returning Starmie and Wartortle to their respective Poké balls. They picked up a coughing Clefairy each and sped around the building's smoldering remains. They found Kadabra, Pikachu and the two Clefairy they had been with standing together, shielded by Kadabra's psychic barrier. On the other side of the barrier's purple haze they could see several Pokémon, all looking well-trained and vicious. 

Suddenly, Ash was stunned. Behind the row of enemy Pokémon was a man--a face he has seen before--dressed in a uniform he had not seen for so long. A moment later a woman came and stood beside him. 

Butch and Ash stood staring at each other, each surprised to see a human being on an alien planet. Then, mutual recognition sparked, tempers flared and hatred burned. Misty and Cassidy restrained their corresponding partners from a violent clash that would surely have left at least one of them injured or worse. 

Kadabra sensed the tension and decided that it was time for evasive action. Ash felt the tingle in his body he had felt once before as his view of Butch flickered away and was replaced by a view of a Clefairy transport vehicle. 

_Quick, inside._

The group ran into the transporter. One of the Clefairy quickly locked the door and started the machine. A familiar hum filled the air. 

_Earth. Take us to where you picked up the humans and the Raichu._

Misty gasped. Outside, through the main window, they could see a Machoke approaching, followed by two Misdreavus. The others looked at where she pointed. 

_Hurry. They can't get in, but we can't take any chances._

The transporter glowed its familiar pink and rose into the air. The Machoke pulled two rocks out of the ground with its strong hands and hurled them at the floating craft. A moment before the rocks could strike, the vehicle flashed a bright pink and disappeared. 

~ ~ ~ 

It took a few seconds for Ash, Misty and Pikachu to recover their senses. They looked out the window. To Ash, the scene held a sense of regained yet distant familiarity, as if one had returned to a place one had left years ago. Feelings flooded his heart and mixed thoughts coursed through his mind: relief to be home, trauma at what he had just been through, confusion as to how Team Rocket had become involved, guilt to be leaving behind a friend on a planet who knows how far away. 

Who would he talk to, how would he face Professor Oak, what could he do to solve the conflict--all these questions overwhelmed him. Then... a warm, gentle touch on his arm. 

Ash turned and saw Misty, a determination on her face, a confident glow to brighten the gathering gloom in his heart. Ash was so used to doing things on his own, seeing things through his own way and in his own strength. He suddenly realized now how many times he must have hurt Misty in the past, spurning her advice, belittling her support, rejecting her attempts at comfort. His past methods of behaviour were not going to change easily. But now he was faced with an overwhelming situation where he would be forced to rely on her. One fact would make it easier than before: he had given her his heart. 

"Clefairy!" came a cry that broke Ash's thoughts. 

"Raichu!" echoed Pikachu. 

Ash and Misty turned to see Kadabra fallen onto the floor. Ash ran up to it. 

"Are you OK?" he asked. 

_I will be all right. I am simply tired, weak from the battle and the strain of it all._

"Ash," exclaimed Misty, now noticing the back of Ash's neck for the first time since their battle with the Magmar. "You're burnt." 

Ash suddenly realized that he was in pain. He reached with his hand to feel his neck. 

"No, don't touch it. We'll get it seen to." 

The Clefairy pilot opened the hatch and the company alighted. They made their way in silence to Professor Oak's mansion. 

**END OF PART ONE**

CONTINUES IN PART TWO AS A SEPARATE STORY 


End file.
